Moon's Blessing
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Usagi is not the ditzy blond everyone believed her to be. In fact she was only related to the Tsukino family through Ikuko, who was her aunt! When her past comes back, Usagi leaves her 'family' and returns to her older brother Tamaki at Ouran, where she discovers a few secrets about the Moon Kingdom even Luna never expected. Can Usagi undo the damage caused by Queen Serenity?
1. Chapter 1

She was only five when they sent her to live with her aunt. In the words of her mother, they didn't trust her alone with her 'funny Uncle Jeanne', so they were sending her to Aunt Ikuko's house until the situation resolved itself.

Usagi didn't understand it, all she knew was that she wouldn't see her big brother Tamaki for a long time...but that didn't stop them from sending each other letters.

* * *

 _Ten years later..._

Usagi was about to sit down and watch TV with her brother when the news came on.

" _In other news, the French fashion Mogul, Jeanne Delacroix, died this morning of unknown causes. Delacroix was a strong advocate of children's rights and was the sponsor of several orphanages in third-world countries. He will be sorely missed,"_ said the newswoman.

"Not in this house or by me he won't," said Usagi annoyed. She let her younger 'brother' pick the channel. She had a call to make.

" _Suou residence, who may I ask is calling?"_ asked one of the maids.

"Tsukino Usagi, I need to speak to..." she started, but was cut off.

" _One moment please."_

It looked like her father was awaiting her call.

" _Usagi-chan! I'm guessing you've heard the news then?"_

"Yeah Daddy. So it's true? Uncle Jeanne is dead?"

" _He's gone. Apparently someone took offense to his...habits...and had him taken out. You're welcome home anytime, Usagi-chan."_

"I have a few things to finish up, but I'm coming home. I miss Tama-nii," said Usagi wistfully.

She couldn't leave while she had a duty as Sailor Moon...but the second the Negaverse was dealt with, she was gone!

Now...should she inform her fellow scouts about her transferring to a new school, or leave them in the dark?

* * *

"Has anyone else noticed something off about Bunny lately?" asked Minako. She seemed...distracted. And the last time they dealt with a monster she was far more vindictive than she had ever been before.

"Now that you've mentioned it...she has been rather preoccupied lately. Even Ms. Haruna has been getting onto her more often, but..." started Ami.

"But?"

"Her grades have shot through the roof. She had been bringing home the lower grades, and then in the past two weeks she started getting top grades. I can't explain it."

That had everyone staring at Ami.

"What."

"Her grades went from the lower middle of the class to somewhere closer to the top. And that's not the only weird thing. I overheard that she got an application to another school...one that's really, really hard to get in to," said Ami.

She had only caught a glimpse of the school crest, but what little she saw had her shocked.

It was one of those really rich, really private schools.

As far as she knew, the Tsukino family was distinctly middle class. So how would Bunny even get an application to one of those? More importantly, how would she pay the student fees?!

"Girls, you know what this means don't you?" said Minako, fire in her eyes.

"What?" asked Rei.

"We need to investigate! Something is going on with our princess and we need to get to the bottom of this!"

"Yeah, who knows if Usagi-chan's been replaced by a pod person!" said Mikoto, almost jokingly.

"Normally I wouldn't cater to your delusions...but this is too weird to ignore," said Rei.

"I want to know why Usagi-chan's been holding back," said Ami. The idea that their princess had been hiding her real ability was baffling. Didn't she trust them?

"Girls, we start tomorrow! We'll figure out what Bunny's been hiding, or if she's been replaced by a pod person!" declared Minako.

Unseen by the others, Bunny had overheard the entire thing. Luna hadn't noticed her, which meant she could have a bit of fun at their expense. It would be interesting to see if they found out the truth before she moved back in with her brother and father.

* * *

Usagi was snickering. The girls had been trying to 'discreetly' follow her for the better part of a week, but she had spotted the tail within moments. They did tend to stick out like sore thumbs, especially Minako and Ami.

Still, it was nice to finally come out in the open about her real self. Now that 'Uncle' Jeanne was dead, she didn't have to hide. Even after she left home to live with her aunt, he had an unhealthy interest in her.

Which was why she persuaded her father to help her contact the Haninozuka clan for some hand-to-hand experience. After she got to a certain point she even got to meet the clan heir, Mitsukuni, who everyone called Honey.

The two of them had bonded over a love of cake, dolls and cute things, ironically enough.

Usagi was a black belt. She could take on someone like Mikoto any time she wanted, but she didn't like to fight her friends. Besides, if she didn't broadcast that she was a fighter, then no one would expect a ditzy blue-eyed blond to kick their butts.

She was even partial friends with one of the sons of the Otori medical group, the youngest...Kyoya.

They got along discussing books, but that was about it. Personally she thought he would be a better match for Ami...they had more in common. At best the two of them were acquaintances.

Now...how to mess with her stalkers today?

"Where is she going?! That's the most expensive boutique in the city!" hissed Minako.

Usagi had been acting off for the past _three_ days. She had gone on strange shopping sprees that often lead to the more expensive stores. Stores she should have to save just to afford even the cheapest item!

And yet she acted like it was nothing!

They tried to follow her, only to be barred from entry. At least, everyone but Rei for some reason.

The out-of-place miko wandered around until she finally located Usagi. She managed to hide why she was really there while she eavesdropped on the conversation.

" _We are so thrilled to have you shopping at our store Suou-sama!"_ said the salesclerk.

" _I have a massive walk-in closet that will need filling once I return home, so I see no reason why I shouldn't get a head start on filling it with what I want and not what my silly brother finds,"_ said the other. It sounded like Usagi, but why were they calling her Suou and not Tsukino?

" _I know what you mean. Tamaki-sama is a bit..."_

" _Just say it. My dear brother is an idiot sometimes, but he understands people better than most. Which is why I want to surprise him by showing up at the school without telling him I'm coming,"_ said Usagi amused.

Everyone who knew Usagi (like Honey-san and Kyoya, along with her father) was told to keep quiet about the fact she was coming to Ouran as a first year. Even though she was the superintendent's daughter, she had to bring her grades up first.

She still had to study like everyone else if she wanted to stay, otherwise she would be sent back to live with the Tsukino family until she graduated. That was the deal she made with her father.

Besides, he wanted pictures of Tamaki's face when he realized his baby sister was coming home to stay. He missed her almost as much as she had missed him.

" _Ah, over here we have a lovely selection of traditional Kimono by Hitachiin-sama..."_

" _Ah! I love her work!"_

Rei managed to slip out of the store without being suckered into buying anything, though some of the items did make her wish she could afford the clothes inside. She wondered how Usagi could pay for any of this stuff, let alone know a major clothes designer.

"Well?"

"She's definitely hiding something. For one thing they didn't call her Tsukino, and it sounded like the women inside were already familiar with her already. Plus she said something about a brother named Tamaki, but I've never heard her talk about someone like that before. It's all very strange," said Rei.

"Well of course I've never mentioned Tamaki-nii. He lives with our father in a different part of Japan!" said Usagi from behind the girls, making them jump nearly a foot in the air.

"Usagi-chan!" yelped Minako.

"Your stalking skills suck. And did you really think I wouldn't notice Councilman Hino's daughter coming into the store behind me?" asked Usagi, looking at Rei pointedly. The clerks had even asked her if she knew Rei, which was the only reason she wasn't thrown out when it was clear she wasn't buying anything.

Rei, however, paled.

"You know about..."

"I knew ever since we first meet, but since it was clear you didn't want anything to do with him I kept my silence."

Rei couldn't believe someone as ditzy as Usagi knew about her...father. To be honest, Rei would happily pretend he didn't exist.

"Usagi-chan, what's with you lately?" asked Ami, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, it's like you've been replaced with a rich pod person or something," said Mikoto.

"More like the reason I had to move in with my aunt is finally gone. Besides, if I don't supply my closet now, my older brother Tamaki might find the silliest outfits to put in it. It has been ten years after all."

"EH?!"

Usagi giggled, and started laughing while she headed home. Her purchases would be sent to her real home at the mansion discreetly while Tamaki was at school so they could keep up the surprise of her return a little longer.

* * *

Needless to say the girls (minus the two cats) crowded Usagi's room later that night.

"Wait, so she's not your mother?"

"Long story short, I had a...funny Uncle...you could say, that had a far too unhealthy interest in me. Now that he's gone, I can go back to my older brother Tamaki and my dad."

"You have an older brother?" asked Minako.

Usagi went into her dresser and dug out a photo album. Now that Jeanne was dead she didn't need to hide her real family from everyone.

"This is my brother Tamaki, our mother and father..." said Usagi, pointing out her family.

Ami took one look at the picture and suddenly a lot of odd things made sense.

"I always wondered why you were the only blond in the house," said Ami.

Ikuko, Shungo and their father were all either brunettes or black haired. Usagi was the only blond in the family, which had always bothered Ami a little. Finding out they weren't her parents cleared that up.

"So what's the real reason you're leaving?" asked Rei.

"Does it bother anyone else that those two cats expect me to fall for a guy who's nine years older than I am, and in college? Because once I subtracted the difference in our ages it started to freak me out a little," said Usagi.

That caused a collective blink of the others. When she put it like _that_ it did sound a little hinky. Besides, there were actual laws about cradle robbing, and if that didn't qualify it came far too close for comfort.

"When you put it that way, it does sound wrong."

"If there really is any true love between us, then he can learn to wait until I'm older and out of school," stated Usagi flatly, "Besides, I don't trust Luna or Artemis not to push the issue if they thought I was falling for someone else."

She might have been engaged to Endymion in the past, but that didn't mean squat these days. Besides, how would he react to the fact she was actually second-in-line as heir to a rather vast family fortune that could put all her friends to shame combined?

Besides, the guy was waaaay too old for her to reasonably consider dating, at least not while she was still in compulsory schooling.

If it was meant to be, then she would find him again once she had grown up a bit. If not, then clearly her past self was a bigger idiot than she had originally guessed.

She still couldn't believe that idiot had killed herself with Venus' sword just because she was afraid.

"So if you're moving back in with your brother, how are you going to handle your schooling? I mean from what I understand he doesn't leave anywhere near here."

"I'm going to attend the school I should have if they hadn't had to send me away. My brother's only a year ahead of me and I heard he's started his own club there," said Usagi, mentally preparing to immortalize their reactions when they found out who she really was.

"What kind of club?" asked Mikoto.

"From what I understand he made a host club with some of the other boys," said Usagi with a straight face.

Their reactions were hilarious.

"Host..." started Minako, jaw dropping.

"Club?" finished Rei, eyes twitching.

"Most of the girls there have way too much free time on their hands, and it's a harmless club where they get to indulge in their private fantasy of having my older brother and his friends treating them like princesses. I hear it's one of the more popular ones there."

"What do you friends look like?" asked Minako, eyes gleaming.

Usagi dug out another picture, this one taken shortly after the club was officially formed by Tamaki. Kyoya apparently had copies made to sell or for the members to keep for their own collection.

Rei took one look at the boys, and her eyebrows started twitching.

"What's the matter Rei-chan?" asked Usagi innocently, though inwardly she was grinning.

"Usagi...when were you going to tell us your family knows the Otori group?"

Ami's head whipped around to look at Rei in shock, then at Usagi in disbelief.

Otori was the name of the family who owned her mother's private hospital where she worked.

"Ah! That reminds me! I should really introduce you to Kyoya-kun, Ami-chan. You'd like him, I think," said Usagi.

"Kyoya as in Otori Kyoya, third son of the head of the Otori empire?" said Rei, twitching.

"Yeah. He's a bit too serious for me, but he's really nice. From what I understand he's usually the one to reign in my silly older brother."

"Wait...isn't that Haninozuka Mitsukuni, the reigning judo and karate champion?!" said Mikoto in disbelief.

"Honey-sensei taught me most of what I know about fighting. I just rarely use it because it means people wouldn't be expecting a blond like me to whip their butts," said Usagi.

"EH!?"

"This I have to see!" said Rei, not believing _that_ for a minute.

"We might as well use the backyard then. Not enough room here," said Usagi.

The girls were in shock. Mikoto especially.

Usagi had literally thrown the taller girl onto the ground and beaten her in karate in less than five minutes...and according to her, this 'Honey' boy was better than she was.

"Usagi-chan...exactly what sort of school does this brother of yours go to?" asked Rei, twitching.

"Ouran Academy."

"EH!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi was still snickering at the looks her friends had on their faces upon hearing what school her brother went to.

Ami and Rei, of course, were the only ones who even knew what Ouran was.

A school for the obscenely wealthy and the very old lines. Basically a school for the stupidly rich and established families to send their heirs to become well bred ladies and gentlemen.

Ami had considered Ouran, but the odds of her getting in through a scholarship were very slim. And Rei had decided to attend a Catholic girl's school rather than go to Ouran or Lobelia, primarily because at least there she wouldn't be constantly reminded of her father.

Though she had been sorely tempted to go to Lobelia.

Naturally they had to explain this to an interested Minako and Mikoto, who had no idea what the school was.

Minako had been beyond shocked at the fact Usagi was half-French and half-Japanese.

It certainly explained why she was a blond though.

Though that was nothing compared to the _other_ bombshell she dropped on them.

"YOUR FATHER IS THE SUPERINTENDENT?!"

"Tou-san said that I can skip the entrance exams so long as my grades improved, since it wasn't my fault that I couldn't go before now. He's also gotten a full set of the uniform, but I never liked the color that much."

She then had to show them what the uniform looked like, and Minako had to agree, the pale yellow was a bit overbearing.

"Once I get settled in back home, I'll be sure to have someone bring you to Ouran so I can give you the full tour and you can meet my nii-san yourselves. Just to warn you, he's got some...weird... ideas about the common class."

She wasn't going to tell them outright that her brother was more or less an idiot who had very little idea of how things worked in the normal world.

"So when are you going?"

"We deal with the Negaverse first, and then I'll be able to leave. I'd rather not leave something half-finished," said Usagi proudly.

* * *

It took her far longer than she would have liked, but eventually she was able to rid the universe of Beryl and the Negaverse forever.

On the plus side, her grade point average had shot up enough that even her aunt Ikuko was happy. Most of the things she would be taking with her had already been sent ahead, and the girls knew she would be leaving soon.

Now she just had to do it in a way that the nosy talking cat and her so-called 'true love' wouldn't know what happened until after the fact.

"Lady Usagi, the car is ready," said the driver.

Just to insure there was no hiccups, her father had arranged for one of the family cars to retrieve her. They would take her to the airport where she would board a helicopter that would take her straight to Ouran Academy. She had already finished the transfer papers and was wearing her new uniform.

"We'll miss you Usagi-chan," said her aunt.

"I'll come back for most of the holidays, Ikuko-kaa-chan," said Usagi. Ikuko had pretty much raised her as her own daughter since she came to live with them.

She loved the neighborhood festivals, so there was no way she was going to miss those. Not to mention the friends she had made here.

She had promised Naru-chan a ton of pictures of all the fabulously famous and beautiful people at Ouran after all. Plus autographs.

Usagi gave her aunt one last hug before she entered the car. It was time to start fresh.

* * *

Kyoya was openly amused by something. Tamaki was almost positive it was the sign of the coming Apocalypse, seeing as how stoic the other boy generally was.

To make matters worse, Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai seemed to have an idea of what was going on, but refused to tell him what.

"Ne, King, did you hear? There's a new transfer student coming to Ouran!" said Kaoru.

"And get this! She comes from a _public_ school!" said Hikaru.

"A commoner? How did she end up here? I thought the scholarship spot was already taken?" said Tamaki, intrigued.

"Actually this isn't another scholarship student," said Kyoya.

"Well we must have a party to celebrate our new addition to the female students!" said Tamaki, hoping to rope this mystery student into the Host club attendees.

Kyoya smirked, and the two oldest members of the club snickered. If only Tamaki had known who was coming.

With the efficacy of long exposure to Tamaki and his wild ideas, Kyoya had everything set for a party to welcome the new student. Unknown to Tamaki, he had a few extra things set up to make it a proper welcome.

Well that and he had given the twins cameras so that they could capture every moment of Tamaki's shock when he realized who the new student _was._

An hour into the host club opening, the door opened to reveal the new student.

Before Tamaki could welcome them, he was tackled by a blond missile and sent sprawling onto the floor on his back. The twins were quick to start taking pictures of the entire thing.

"ONII-CHAN!"

"Usagi-chan?!" said Tamaki, his face poleaxed.

"Kyoya-sempai, who is she and why is the King so surprised?" asked Hikaru.

"Usagi Suou, the second heir to the Suou family...and Tamaki's younger sister. For private reasons she has been living with her aunt for the better part of ten years, but she occasionally makes rounds among the more well connected families," said Kyoya, writing once more in his book.

Usagi was too busy glomping her big brother to care about introductions.

"Usagi-chan, why..." started Tamaki.

"He's gone for good, so Tou-san said I could move back. I even made special arrangements so I could come to Ouran!" said Usagi brightly.

"Eh?!"

"Plus I promised a few of my new friends a tour around Ouran, seeing as how they were worried I wouldn't fit in," continued Usagi.

Unspoken was the fact she was going to try her hardest to match up her Sailor Scout friends with her brother's host club.

"Ano...Tamaki-kun, who is this girl?" asked one of his more rabid customers.

"I'm terribly sorry! This is my younger sister Usagi," said Tamaki, managing to get up.

Usagi unlatched from her glomp of Tamaki to do a proper curtsey as she said "My name is Suou Usagi, youngest child of the superintendent and second-in-line to the Suou name. I hope we can be friends!"

Usagi had to undergo far too many etiquette classes for her liking, but they were worth it in situations like these. Her smile was as bright and open as Honey's was when he was at his cutest.

"Such a princess!" squealed the other girls.

"Now that the guest of honor is finally here, we can get to the celebrations," said Kyoya, inwardly smirking.

"Usagi-chan!" said Honey, hugging her.

"Honey-sensei!" said Usagi, hugging him back.

"Sensei?" said the twins in unison.

"Usagi-chan was one of my most dedicated students!" said Honey.

Tamaki stared at his sister.

"You studied under Honey-sempai?" he asked slowly.

She nodded brightly.

"I would demonstrate, but this dress makes it really hard to move."

Tamaki's reunion with his sister was just as sappy as Usagi had expected it to be. She had known her brother was a bit of an idiot, but she loved him anyway.

She had really missed him. A few visits a year wasn't enough to make up for the nights she had to spend away from her favorite big brother.

Once the Host club closed for the day, Usagi stayed behind.

"I really missed you Tama-nii-chan!"

"Usagi-chan!"

The two had been going at it for hours now. Tamaki split his attention between the guests and his beloved younger sister.

"Don't you think you two are overdoing it?" asked Hikaru.

"You fools! Can't you see my sister and I are having a long awaited reunion?!" hissed Tamaki.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" said Usagi, clapping her hands together.

She reached into her bag that she had hidden away to bring out three large cakes.

"Auntie Ikuko said that since I'm coming back to live with you, she would make my favorite dessert to share with Tama-nii-chan and his friends!"

Ikuko was a master baker, and Usagi loved her lemon cakes. So she spent a good chunk of the morning making three of them for Usagi to share with her brother and friends to break the ice.

One bite, and Honey was hooked.

"Delicious!"

"SUGOI!" said Minako.

* * *

A week after enrolling at Ouran, Usagi made good on her promise to bring her friends over. Including Naru-chan. Since it was a day off, there wasn't any harm in letting them explore.

Usagi cheerfully lead the girls on an extended tour of Ouran Academy. In a show of solidarity she wasn't wearing the uniform... well that and she hated wearing the thing.

"And this...is the third music room!" said Usagi. It was the last stop on the tour.

"Welcome!" chimed the Host Club.

Minako honed in on the 'leader' of the club.

"Wow Usagi-chan, your brother is cuter in real life!" said Minako starry eyed.

Tamaki smiled, and she almost swooned.

"Let me introduce them... these two trouble makers are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The shady looking one over here is Otori Kyoya. The cute and huggable one is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or Honey-sempai for short. This is Mori-sempai. And this of course, is my beloved onii-chan, Tamaki," said Usagi brightly.

"Wow! Your brother really looks like you Usagi-chan! I always thought it weird how you only barely resembled Shungo-kun," said Naru.

"Well I am half-French after all," said Usagi, not missing a beat.

Naru stuck close to Usagi, who chose to hang out with the Tamaki.

Mikoto and Rei decided to sit with Honey and Mori, mostly because Mikoto quickly discovered a shared love of sweets and an interest in martial arts with Honey, while Rei rather liked Mori's stoic nature.

Ami seemed drawn to the quiet and rather intimidating Kyoya, and the two were soon conversing about medicine, among other things.

Minako of course, was being fawned over by the twins, as she was a secret lover of yaoi comics and the fact their mother was a noted fashion designer. Minako always wanted to get into modeling.

All in all, the tour went over very well. Usagi could tell that Kyoya actually enjoyed his conversation with Ami-chan.

Which meant her plan to secretly have her friends join her might go over better than she hoped.

* * *

It took Luna a _month_ to find out where Usagi went. Needless to say she wasn't pleased in the least to learn the blond had quite literally ditched her on purpose.

Usagi wanted nothing to do with random monster battles, and more importantly she wanted nothing to do with pursuing a relationship with a man nine years her senior.

At least not until she was much, much older anyway.

So it was to her great surprise to find Usagi living in an actual mansion with servants. It was almost like she was the Princess all over again.

"Mou...it took you a long time to find me, Luna!" said Usagi. She picked up the very irritable cat-shaped alien with open amusement.

"Usagi, what are you doing here?"

"Well the main reason I lived with Aunt Ikuko had finally gone, and the Negaverse was dealt with, so I had no real reason to stay away from my older brother."

Usagi carried Luna into the house, and the cat got a good look at her real family.

Usagi definitely came from old blood and old money, even if she was of mixed heritage. From the way the servants treated her, she must be of great importance to the family.

"Tama-nii, I want you to meet my cat Luna! Aunt Ikuko finally managed to send her to me since she was out and about!" said Usagi.

Tamaki looked mock horrified as he quickly sought to assure himself that his baby sister hadn't fallen to the charms of the 'cursed' black magic club and it's president Nekozawa-sempai.

"We have a black magic club at school?" said Usagi, cocking her head. This was the first she had heard of something like that.

Tamaki really, really didn't want her anywhere near the black magic club. Mostly because he was still freaked out over being 'cursed' last year after accidentally stepping on Nekozawa-sempai's cat puppet.

Usagi, however, was of another mind.

She fully planned to see this 'Black Magic Club' for herself, to see if it was interesting or not. Her nightly patrols as Sailor Moon had opened her eyes to the occult, and she wanted to see if there was any way to prevent being pulled into another major battle.

That being said, if she had to go out as Sailor Moon again, she wanted to come prepared with back up. No way was she getting stuck cleaning up after random monsters week after week...it would cut into her valuable study time!


	3. Chapter 3

Umehito Nekozawa was one of those people who had great difficulty handling too much light. Not because of a genetic condition, but because he personally disliked it greatly.

That being said, there were a few exceptions to the rule. The top of that list being moonlight.

It was a known fact that the Nekozawa family worshiped cat-shaped objects. However what wasn't known was the origin of that worship.

According to family legends, there had been a beautiful kingdom on the moon several thousand years ago. It was ruled by the moon goddess Selene, also called Queen Serenity, and her daughter Princess Serenity. In the court there were two cats by the name of Luna and Artemis who were the Princess' advisers, and they came from the planet known as Mao.

The Nekozawa clan, according to legend, were descendants of the cat-shaped aliens who supposedly could take human form in times of great need. At some point the descendants became stuck in human form, but the memory of their alternate form had stuck, hence why they worshiped the cats.

There was another legend, more of a prophecy really, that the Princess who had once ruled the moon would return and bring the earth back into an age of prosperity.

Naturally that meant when the new magical girl calling herself Sailor Moon had shown up, along with four others bearing the names of the same planetary guardians that had been in the Moon Kingdom's court, the Nekozawa clan had taken note. They followed Sailor Moon's exploits closely, and by the looks of it, the beginning of the Moon Kingdom return had already started.

They could only hope their years of keeping the memory of the planet Mao and the Moon Kingdom would be rewarded.

Nekozawa heard a rather...odd...commotion outside his door. That almost sounded like Tamaki.

"Imouto-chan, you really don't need to go in there!"

Definitely Tamaki. He had heard rumors his sister was now at Ouran, but he had more or less ignored them. Why would someone like Tamaki's sister come to his club anyway?

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Distract the King!" said a girl's voice firmly. It was light and bubbly, almost like a female version of Honey-san.

"Hai, Hime-sama!" said the twins.

"Oi! Let me go!"

"Princess' orders!" they chimed.

Not even a month at Ouran, and Usagi had most of the Host Club wrapped around her finger. While they called Tamaki 'King', Usagi was very firmly their 'Princess', even about their guests.

To be fair, she was one of the few who could tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart. Not that she would say as much.

"What is that fool up to now?" asked Kyoya.

"Hime-sama expressed an interest in the Black Magic Club, and Tamaki is going overboard like always," reported the twins.

He could hear the female voice saying in an exasperated fashion "Nii-chan, if nothing else I can always distract him with Luna."

"Who is Luna?"

"Usagi-chan's pet cat," said Tamaki.

Now in itself, the name Luna for a cat wouldn't attract Nekozawa's attention. However the fact that Silver Crystal had reappeared after all this time made him extra wary of coincidences.

When he heard the door open, he turned, his trusty cat-puppet on hand.

" _Welcome to the Black Magic club..."_ he said in a mysterious manner. It came off as creepy to most, but he could care less about that.

What entered into his vision was nothing short of beautiful. In the light spilling from the Host Club, she looked like the Goddess Selene herself. Everything about her was regal, including her voice.

She was like moonlight spilling from the heavens to bless his humble club.

Nekozawa was smitten by her almost immediately.

It wasn't until later he realized she was Tamaki's younger sister Usagi, recently arrived at the school.

"Ano...Nekozawa-sempai?"

"Excuse me. I was caught off guard by your entrance," he said quickly, trying to recover from meeting Usagi Suou for the first time.

* * *

Usagi found the Black Magic club interesting enough, and to Tamaki's horror ended up becoming something of a satellite member. Much like she was part of the Host club, except not.

Tamaki insisted she bring her pet cat with her next time, mostly because he hoped it would distract the creepy Nekozawa-sempai into ignoring his sister.

It didn't go exactly as Tamaki would have planned, but fortunately for the Black Magic president, the only ones to witness what happened were Usagi, Luna and himself.

* * *

Umehito took one look at the crescent moon on the forehead of Usagi's pet cat, and knew the truth.

That was no ordinary cat. It was a remnant of Mao.

"Uh...Luna? Why are you staring so intently at him?" asked Usagi.

"He is a descendant of the Mao," said Luna.

Usagi nearly dropped her cat in shock. Luna made very sure never to talk in front of others.

Nekozawa collapsed onto his knees.

"The royal line of the Mao. I never thought one would show up to my humble club..." whispered Nekozawa.

"Explanation please?"

Luna dropped from Usagi's arms, and walked up to Nekozawa.

"I never thought I would see a descendant of a main line that had survived the destruction. What is your name, child?" asked Luna.

"Umehito Nekozawa, heir to the Nekozawa clan," he replied immediately.

Luna turned her head to Usagi.

"Before the destruction of our home, a scant few of the Mao settled on Earth in their human or cat forms. I'm not surprised that years of crossbreeding with the humans of Earth have locked your form."

"Our family has worshiped cats for generations, going back to the sudden decline of the Moon Kingdom. We eagerly await the return of the Princess," said Nekozawa.

Luna curled her tail around herself.

When she had arrived at the mansion, Usagi had explained exactly why she had no interest in staying with her aunt...and more importantly why she had left Mamoru behind.

Luna honestly had no idea that the fact he was almost ten years older than her was a problem. At least not until Usagi gave her a book of law and pointed out the ones about dating.

The cat had been surprised that there were actual laws about dating others. Since Usagi was very clearly underage, if they had continued Mamoru could have been called a 'cradle robber' and arrested for it. By leaving she had protected both of them from that kind of mess.

Usagi had a valid point. If there was such a thing as 'true love' then they could wait until she was older to date.

What Luna wasn't saying was that she had already fallen in love with Usagi's new bed, which was infinitely more comfortable than her last one. Not to mention the new food, which was far superior to what she had been eating.

Usagi sat down.

"So let me get this straight. You (she pointed at Nekozawa, who had a glass of imported tea) are the descendant of the same species as Luna's people, only you've had your other form locked because of generations of crossbreeding. And according to you, (she pointed at Luna, sitting down on a nice cushion) he is of a particularly noble line of Mao that survived the destruction of your planet, though the blood has thinned since they've been breeding with humans for all this time."

"Indeed."

"So what does this have to do with the Moon Kingdom and Princess Serenity?" asked Usagi. She had a massive headache.

"The line he has descended from was one of a select few chosen to serve the Crown. We were the only ones to serve as advisers, but they were the back up clan in the event something happened to us. With her death, they must have chosen to stay behind until the royal line returned, to take up their duty," said Luna.

"I have a headache," said Usagi. This was too confusing.

"You are welcome to join the Black Magic club, Usagi-chan," said Nekozawa.

"Are you really using magic, or are you just playing around with known occult artifacts?" asked Usagi.

Nekozawa was caught off guard by the question. As a rule, most of the other students generally avoided his club because they thought it was creepy. Rarely did anyone bother to ask if they were using actual magic.

"...For the most part we try to honor the occult of most regions, but on rare occasions on specific times we're able to touch the bare essentials of magic. At most I would have to say we qualify as a Wiccan cult, but not a structured one. Most of our members come from families with unusual backgrounds," admitted Nekozawa. Generally families who already had a background in the occult would join the club, hoping to honor their heritage.

His clan was one of the few who openly admitted their worship, which was why he was elected the president. So long as no unsavory rituals were conducted while they were students, the teachers could honestly care less.

"Interesting. So I can only assume you've been paying close attention to the recent exploits of the Sailor Scouts?" asked Usagi.

"We of the Nekozawa clan have always been awaiting the return of the Princess' line. We are aware Queen Serenity sent the Royal Court ahead, and since this Sailor Moon has showed up along with the same monsters that caused the destruction, we knew that it was possible she had returned, or had been reborn."

"What do you think Luna?" asked Usagi.

"I believe we can trust them, and I agree with your plan that a little forewarning when the next group show up wouldn't be a bad idea."

Usagi was different in several ways from the Princess. For one thing, she had hidden depth, and she actually thought things through. Serenity had been something of a free spirit, and she didn't hesitate to ditch her lessons to see the Earth.

To be quite honest, Luna was finding that she preferred this version of Usagi to Princess Serenity. At least she had some idea of what to do to avoid a repeat of the Moon Kingdom's destruction.

Usagi took out a certain brooch, which Luna had brought with her.

"I might be Suou Usagi, Tamaki's younger sister, but whenever a certain type of menace shows up, I go by another name."

Nekozawa looked at her intently.

"My alter identity is that of Sailor Moon," said Usagi.

The items that allowed them to call up such skimpy battle armor had a nice side effect that kept the scouts from embarrassing themselves by running around in short skirts fighting monsters. Unless they outright told someone who they were, most people would be unable to make the connection between their real identities and their Scout identity.

Nekozawa nodded. Now that he had been told, he could tell she was in fact Sailor Moon. Which meant most of her 'friends' had to be the other scouts.

"Which reminds me... I could use some help setting the girls up with the club members."

Nekozawa and Luna stared.

"What?" said Luna finally.

"Look, being a monster and crime fighter is good and all, but at the end of the day you need someone who can understand you outside of your alter ego. And quite frankly the idea of my friends being forced to become celibate magical girls bothers me a lot."

She would rather have her friends in happy relationships with people they liked, raising their kids together, than to be a lone pillar with a family while they were forced to guard her.

"That being said, Luna, is there any way to unlock Nekozawa-sempai's potential to what it should have been?"

"You mean unlock the powers he has since they've been sealed by all the interbreeding? The only way I would know how to do that would be an Oath of Loyalty from his clan to you, but it's fairly restrictive," said Luna. It also hadn't been used since the Moon Kingdom.

"Ano...there is another way. It's called the Moon's Blessing."

"That is an ancient ritual only undertaken to including new members to the court!" said Luna.

"And? What's the problem? From what I recall, only the Inner court of the Moon was resurrected, and the only ones in Serenity's inner court were the Sailor Scouts," said Usagi.

Luna clammed up. There were _other_ Scouts, but Usagi didn't remember the Outers. And considering Saturn's power, it was probably best she never did.

"Besides, according to you the Nekozawa line goes back all the way to when the Kingdom was thriving. Which means they've been loyal to the Princess despite not having any real sign she was ever going to return. I think that kind of devotion deserves a proper reward," said Usagi.

Luna's mouth dropped.

The old Princess never would have considered such facts. It was true that the boy's line clearly kept up the old ways and still worshiped the Queen, but the fact they had been interbred so long would have been enough for the Queen to more or less ignore them until needed.

Clearly Usagi planned to reward loyalty in a way her mother never would have. It only served to show how much different she was than the Princess to Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

_**As the sun rises, so does the moon. Day to night, under the gaze of the full moon, we Bless thee...Umehito Nekozawa, as one of our loyal members. May the Moon's grace be upon you, and your full potential awakened to serve those who guide the Night.**_

Usagi lightly placed a kiss on his head, and he could feel a strange power bubble up inside him. Without warning there as a small 'pop' and where Nekozawa had been there was now a blue-eyed golden cat with a crescent moon on it's head that looked disturbingly like his cat puppet.

"Mreow?"

Luna sighed.

"I see I'll have to teach you how to speak as a cat," said Luna.

But the first lesson would be showing him how to switch between his human form and his Mao form.

Luna agreed to stay with Nekozawa's family for a while, if only to show him how to control the transformation. As a rule, the two cats who acted as advisers generally didn't switch unless they had to. It was partly out of pride that their true forms were feline, but mostly because they made less of a target that way.

Besides, she would have to do a little explaining about the full duties as part of the Royal Court were, considering the fact they had been out of the loop for so long.

* * *

"EH?! One of the students at your school dates back to the Moon Kingdom?!" came the general shock of the other Scouts.

"Actually almost the entire Black Magic club is full of people who's families were loyal to the royal court, but for various reasons were never actually part of it. They were apparently cast out of Atlantis because they raised a stink about the marriage contract between the Princess and Endymion, so they were 'politely' asked to leave."

"And by politely you mean?" asked Rei.

"They were cast out. And because they had fallen out of royal favor, they were forced to scatter to various places around the world. Nekozawa-sempai's family comes from Russia, where they were left alone as long as they weren't too obvious about the whole alien thing. Since there's generally only one person with strong enough genes to handle magic once every hundred years or so, no one knew. Apparently his family descended from the same planet as Luna and Artemis."

"So...he's a cat."

"He can turn into one. His human side is too strong, so he can only maintain it for a few hours right now, according to Luna. His father was thrilled when he found out that the royal lines were going to make a comeback."  
He was even more thrilled upon learning that Usagi favored his son enough to impart the Moon's Blessing.

"So how many are there?" asked Minako.

"About ten to thirteen families. Luna and Artemis are going through them to find out who has the strongest gifts of their family, and once that's done I'll impart the Moon's Blessing on them making them part of the court like they should have been. Their families were the only ones to raise doubts about the Princess marrying a man who was almost ten years older than her. If it had remained a simple crush, they would have kept their silence on the matter."

The fact they raised doubts about the marriage was the main reason she was bringing them in. She wanted people who would speak their minds, not act like the useless sycophants that apparently filled the previous court.

When she voiced that opinion to Umehito's father, he lost any doubt he had about allowing it.

Though Usagi dreaded the day she would have to explain all this to her favorite brother Tamaki.

* * *

Usagi was heading home from the arcade close to the single honor student in her class, Haruhi Fujioka. She was one of the few who knew Haruhi was in fact female, but with how flat chested she was she easily passed for a guy.

So it was a rather unpleasant surprise when she felt something hit her on the head, followed by someone crashing on top of her.

"Owie... Who hit me?!" said Usagi, ready to commit violence.

Seeing a little brat with a weird ball that was shaped like Luna's head, Usagi stared. It was like looking at a younger version of herself...only...her hair was pink.

A bright, cotton candy pink that was in the shape of what could only be rabbit ears.

The brat who hit her didn't look to pleased either.

Usagi quit staring and stood up, glaring at the kid.

"What exactly were you doing to come flying out of nowhere like that! You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt!"

"Are you Tsukino Usagi?" asked the kid bluntly.

"I _was_ until I moved back," said Usagi crossly.

"Hand over the Silver Crystal or else," said the brat. When she pulled out what looked like a gun, Usagi nearly flipped out in anger. Or she would have if she hadn't noticed it was a fake. The details were close, she would give the kid that, but she could tell a real one from a fake from all the training she had.

Usagi bent down, hands at her hips in annoyance.

"Look kid, what's your name?"

"Usagi."

"Well, Chibiusa, there are two things you should know before you go around demanding things you have no right to. First off, the next time you plan on waving around something like this (Usagi deftly took the 'gun' from the kid) do it around someone who won't take offense or recognize a fake when they see it. Second, if you want something, you should ask _politely_ instead of demanding it," said Usagi.

The newly named Chibiusa looked at her in shock.

"How did you know it wasn't a real..."

"I've been around the real ones before. Now, where are your parents?"

"My mom and dad need help, and the only thing I knew to do that was the Legendary Crystal. It went missing and it's all my fault."

Usagi sighed. It looked like she would have to take in a stray at this rate. Good thing her father was out of the country at the moment.

"Do your parents know where you are?"

She shook her head.

"They got sick, and I was the only one okay. I went to visit P-chan, but she was acting weird. I know she'll be mad at me for using her keys," said Chibiusa.

Usagi twitched.

"Fortunately for you my dad is out of the country at the moment, and my brother should be easy enough to deal with. And there's plenty of room at my house, so you can stay with me until we find out the truth," said Usagi. She was so calling the others in, if only to get a jump on this mess.

Chibiusa followed her until Usagi called in her chauffeur a few blocks from the area Haruhi lived in.

Though once they returned to Usagi's home, she realized things were about to become complicated again.

Nekozawa was there, for one thing, as was one of the other families who had the Sight.

"Trouble?" she asked.

"Trouble. It seems a new group has arisen to try and steal the Crystal again," said Nekozawa.

Usagi slumped.

"Why does it always come back to that stupid rock?"

"It is an object of great power, capable of restoring life to those who have lost it," Naoko reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, but it seems like all anyone ever cares about it is getting their hands on it. Even that pest Tuxedo Mask was only ever interested in the blasted thing."

Usagi had, at some point, looked over her interaction with Mamoru. And what she saw she didn't like. Most (over half) of their encounters had been about getting the Crystal, or restoring his lost memories. It wasn't until _after_ they dealt with the Negaverse that he had shown her any affection at all, and by that time she was fully preparing to move back in with her actual family.

Not to mention the guy had been a real jerk until he started to realize she might have the stupid thing.

Naoko then noticed the little girl. Her eyes glazed over a bit as she said _"You don't belong here."_

Chibiusa froze.

" _You are not from this time._ "

The pinkette looked like she had been tasered. Usagi gave her a flat stare, like she had known the girl wasn't telling her everything she needed to know.

Usagi looked at Nekozawa and Takeuchi.

"Gather the others, and contact Mars if you have to. I want to know what direction this new headache is coming from, and get the jump on them for a change," said Usagi.

"As you wish, Princess," said the two.

"Now little rabbit, we are going to have a long chat over dinner about where you _really_ come from and what's actually going on."

Chibiusa gulped.

* * *

Usagi had some calming tea in her hand, and had taken prescription migraine relief ten minutes earlier. She had learned the hard way that being a magical girl brought massive migraines. Fortunately she was able to get a prescription to take whenever a bad one hit.

"So let me get this straight. You are the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. At some point there is an attack that incapacitated both your parents, the four Scouts in charge of security, and the two cats, but not you and your cat Diana. Shortly before the attack, you somehow _lost_ the Silver Crystal, and decided that since you couldn't find it in the future, you would try your luck with the one in the past...and hopefully gain the aid of the legendary warrior Sailor Moon in the process."

Chibiusa nodded, and quietly sipped her rather good hot cocoa, her odd Luna-shaped ball in her lap.

"Generally speaking, if you want help or want to use something, demanding at gun point isn't the best way to go. Neither is trying to force someone. It's more likely to be counterproductive than anything else. Also, if what you said about how you lost it is true, then I'm pretty sure it's not actually _lost_ to begin with."

Chibiusa straightened up.

"What?"

"Well the Silver Crystal was originally sealed _inside_ me before I finally was able to bring it out. So if the crystal did disappear when you touched it, I'd be willing to bet it's now inside your body much the same way it was in me. Which would mean it's not a case of it being _lost_ and more a case of it being _sealed_."

Chibiusa looked horrified. She had never considered that the crystal had been resealed inside her body.

"How do I get it out?!"

"You have to prove you're worthy of using it's power. Considering you've been acting pretty bratty since you got here, you've got some work ahead of you."

Chibiusa winced.

"Now, since it would be a rather large hassle to have you enroll at Ouran, only to vanish, I think it would simply be easier to have you live with Aunt Ikuko until this mess is straightened out. We have summer holiday coming up, so it would be relatively easy for me to stay at their house for a week or two."

Chibiusa was very confused at this point.

Ikuko was the name of her grandmother, not her great aunt. And the last time she checked, her mother lived with the Tsukino family until her father came back and married her. She didn't go to a school named Ouran, or live in such a fancy mansion. Not to mention the fact she supposedly lived close enough for to visit any of the four Inner court.

"Usagi-chan! What's this I heard about you bringing home a stray?" said Tamaki, having returned from his time in the host club.

"Tama-nii! Meet Chibiusa. She'll be staying with us until I go to visit Auntie Ikuko for a few days," said Usagi, lying with ease.

Tamaki immediately poured his full-on charm on the young girl, and Usagi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Chibiusa blushed.

"Tama-nii, she's _nine_."

"A lady is a lady no matter what the age."

"Actually that's part of my full name. Small Lady."

Usagi stared at her. Okay, now she was sure something was off about this whole situation. No way in hell would she name any child of hers 'Small Lady'.

* * *

Rei was in her usual spot to read the flow of time.

Every since Usagi left, there had been something of a void. She was honestly considering taking the girl up on her offer to move to where she was and attend one of the private schools, maybe Lobelia. She had heard good things about that place.

Besides, she still had an invite and it was close to Ouran.

So imagine her surprise to have a rude awakening by a vision of an upside down crescent moon that was pitch black. It felt ominous to her, in a way that sent bad shivers down her spine.

But nowhere _near_ as ominous as the fact Usagi was coming back to their side of Japan for a few days...with others in tow.

Usagi wouldn't come back unless something was on the horizon, especially since Mamoru had been asking about her.

To add to that, she was having conference calls with the Black Magic club in Ouran, who were in reality the remnants of those who survived the attack on the kingdoms. They were also getting readings that something was heading their way.

About the only _good_ news about this mess was that Usagi apparently decided to delegate responsibility for a change. Instead of fighting a monster once a week (at least!) Usagi had asked the Black Magic club to find people already experienced in hunting monsters.

Mostly so the cops would quit being so mad about them getting rid of the things, and to give them a chance to focus more on the controllers and hopefully stop it.

Besides, it made things easier on the Scouts. If someone else handled the monsters, then maybe they could actually _train_ their powers for once and not end up having their butts handed to them every time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chibiusa was something of a spoiled brat. As the only child of the King and Queen, she didn't think anything of manipulating Ikuko and her family...which really pissed Usagi off. Fortunately she had something to distract her from that pest.

Tamaki wanted to meet their shared aunt who had all but raised his baby sister, so he insisted on accompanying them. He would be rooming with Shungo, who was almost as eager to meet him.

Of course Usagi had come prepared with something that had most of the Tsukino family staring.

It was an adult-sized version of a baby leash, one meant to keep toddlers from straying too far. For Tamaki it was to keep him from going overboard outside the 'filthy rich' society.

Tamaki was very out of his depth outside of rich society. It didn't help that he rarely socialized as a child because he had been busy taking care of their mother while Usagi was kept out of sight of Delacroix.

As such, Usagi had felt the leash necessary along with a back story even Kyoya couldn't complain about. It was only slightly wrong, but it would keep people from asking why Tamaki found such commonplace things as unusual.

If anyone asked why he found things like supermarkets and arcades as interesting enough to get into trouble, Usagi would honestly tell them that her older brother had been raised overseas by their rich grandmother, and had only recently come to Japan.

The off bits being that their grandmother had raised him, or that he was so new to Japan. He had been here for two years already, but the fact he had more or less spent his time with their mother made him a bit out of his depth in normal society...much to Kyoya's dismay. On the other hand, he wasn't above borrowing the leash to use on Tamaki.

He had silently applauded Usagi's quick thinking when it came to keeping her brother in line. Clearly she was the easier to handle of the two of them. Even if she _was_ still trying to set him up with her friend Ami.

At this point he was honestly considering it. She was intelligent, resourceful, and she had a good head on her shoulders. She was far superior to half the females who generally came to the Host Club, and to make her even more appealing she was studying to become a doctor.

At the very least, he was not ashamed of the fact that he was still talking to her over the internet. She was quite interesting and a more intelligent conversation than he got these days.

The twins still found it hilarious.

* * *

Usagi walked into the door, to find the entire family waiting.

"I've come back, Ikuko-kaa-chan," said Usagi, hugging her.

"Usagi-chan! And I see you brought Tamaki-kun with you!" said Ikuko, hugging her back.

"Auntie Ikuko!" said Tamaki dramatically.

Usagi promptly tugged the leash.

"What have I said about the dramatics, Tama-nii?"

"Imouto-chan is mean," pouted Tamaki.

"Just out of curiosity, is everyone in the family crazy or is it just them?" asked Chibiusa, hoping it wasn't in her future to end up like either of them. Particularly Tamaki.

Ikuko gave off a small laugh before she quietly said "I blame the French side of the family. Best not to think about it."

Chibiusa shuddered.

* * *

Tamaki, despite acting a little...out there... was a perfect guest. He even accepted Shungo's challenge to the game station Usagi had left behind.

Shungo wasn't afraid to admit that there were perks to being related to a rich sibling who didn't mind sharing. Usagi would always get any new games that he had expressed an interest in, and they always had the latest consoles. Tamaki lost dramatically, much to Shungo's amusement. Tone out most of his idiocy and he was fairly entertaining. Chibiusa, for being the youngest, not so much.

Usagi was busy coordinating something, while his mother was cleaning up dinner.

All in all, a fairly quiet night. He was just glad he only had to share a room with Tamaki. Chibiusa seemed like a real pain.

The more Usagi saw of the pink haired pest, the more certain she was that A) whatever future she came from couldn't possibly be hers, and B) that something else was going on.

The whole story of this Black Moon clan (which gave her a bad feeling) having a problem with a supposedly utopian society sounded...off. In fact the more she questions about this so called Crystal Tokyo, the more she had this uneasy sense of inevitability. Like no matter what she did, she would end up married to Mamoru, stuck in a castle, and her friends would be all alone with only their duty to comfort them.

And worst of all, she would end up with a spoiled brat named...and this always made her cringe when she thought of it...Small Lady.

Who names their kid something like that? It was _begging_ to make them get picked on!

No. Not a chance in this lifetime, if Usagi had anything to say about it. And to be perfectly honest, after leaving the Tsukino family home she was starting to wonder what her interest in Mamoru had been outside of a deep-seated crush. It felt far too much like the way she had felt about Jeanne's interest in her back when she was only five.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Mamoru finally caught up to her two days into the two weeks they were spending there.

Thankfully as her self appointed duty as Tamaki's keeper (a duty the other hosts gleefully handed to her, seeing as how she could guilt Tamaki into behaving like a normal human) her older brother had been close at hand.

Naturally he had heard of Mamoru and the real reason Usagi had returned home. It wasn't just Jeanne's death, it was also because she wasn't sure she should be in a relationship with a much older man already in college, and she wanted to sort things out.

The fact she had really missed her older brother was just the tipping point.

Tamaki wanted to meet this...Mamoru...to see if he was indeed even _worthy_ of dating his dear beloved baby sister.

* * *

"Hey dango head, where have you been?" asked Mamoru. He looked more curious than worried.

The longer she stayed in his presence, the more she wondered what she had ever saw in him. He was an ass.

"My hair doesn't look like dangos!" she said incensed. Just because she did a special twirl to make her double ponytail unique did not make her look like she had dangos on her head!

Tamaki, who had remained close by in case Usagi needed saving... and because she still quite literally had her brother on a leash... listened to the conversation with interest.

The more they talked, the more it seemed like this Mamoru expected his sister to still be head over heels with him enough to ignore his less pleasant traits. Like the fact he was half-insulting her every third sentence or so, and not in a normal manner like Kyoya would when he was half-asleep.

Kyoya and Honey-sempai were downright terrifying when they had just woken up.

It was pretty clear after a few minutes that this Mamoru clearly expected Usagi to be a ditzy blond girl without much of a brain in her head.

Suddenly the reason why Usagi felt it necessary to get away became pretty obvious.

Tamaki felt the long-dormant stirrings of an overprotective big brother kick in. There was no way he was going to let this travesty of flirting continue. His honor as a host to proper young ladies like his adorable sister demanded it!

The fact Usagi was discreetly trying to tug the leash towards her without attracting the idiot's attention didn't hurt either. Or the fact that according to her expression she was very, very close to using some of the skills she had learned under Honey-sempai loose on the guy.

Tamaki waltzed up to his sister and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Is this fool troubling you, little sister?"

"No more so that usual Tama-nii. He was just leaving...weren't you?" she said eyes glinting.

Mamoru blinked.

"You have a brother?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, and at this point I sincerely doubt you ever will. And by the way, Chiba-san...if you ever insult me like that again I will have you banned from any major hospital with a mere call," said Usagi darkly. What had she ever seen in this jerk?

And the irony was that she wasn't bluffing. All she had to do was tell Kyoya his name, age and give him a picture, and Mamoru would find his dream of becoming a doctor nearly impossible. The Otori group had a solid grip on the medical community, and if they blacklisted him it would be rather hard for him to get a job at all.

Like most of the Host club, Kyoya treated Usagi as if she were his little sister. The fact she kept Tamaki relatively under control didn't hurt much either.

"So little sister, why did you fall for that guy anyway?" asked Tamaki.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" asked Usagi.

"Not particularly, no. Why?"

The two had left a confused and somewhat scared Mamoru back where he had confronted Usagi. They were now in a park having a rather nice picnic.

"What would you do if I said that I'm apparently the reincarnation of some princess back when Atlantis was still around, and that Mamoru happened to be the Prince I was engaged to?"

Tamaki blinked, then actually looked at his sister.

"Uh..."

"If it helps I can provide proof I'm not lying," said Usagi.

"Let's finish lunch first," suggested Tamaki.

He would listen to his sister first before he jumped to conclusions...or called for the best doctors he could find.

* * *

Usagi took him to the temple Rei lived at.

The girls, already forewarned of what Usagi was planning, had been waiting for them...along with the rest of the Host Club and the entire Black Magic club.

Most of their disbelief at the idea of reincarnated princesses and magical girls went right out the window when Luna and Artemis first spoke.

About the only one _not_ invited to this little pow-wow was Chibiusa. Mainly because Usagi definitely didn't trust her claims of being from the future. At all.

"So what was the point of telling us about this?" asked Hikaru.

"Mostly so we're all on the same page. It was a major hassle ending the threat last time, and I know the police likely aren't too pleased with the fact that we had to be the ones to end the threat, not to mention all that collateral damage. And since Tama-nii trusts you, that means I will to. The less sneaking around I have to do, the less I have to worry about Kyoya finding out the truth and trying to blackmail me with it," said Usagi flatly.

The twins as one, turned to Kyoya with a grin.

Kyoya didn't look too offended, because Usagi had hit his personality right on the head. As the third son, he was the least likely to inherit his father's company, and he needed any advantage he could get. Even if it meant resorting to subtle blackmail.

"So who's the pink haired girl who showed up at your house?" asked Kaoru.

"She calls herself Small Lady, but we've taken to calling her Chibiusa. According to her she's the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion," said Usagi.

"And they are?" asked Tamaki.

"Serenity was the name of both the Princess and the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. So we're guessing she's Usagi's future child," supplied Nekozawa.

"Which is patently ridiculous because I can't really stand Mamoru anymore and I certain never would have dared to name any daughter of mine _Small Lady_. That's just asking for her to be tormented by other children," said Usagi.

"Who is Endymion?" asked Kyoya. He was writing his usual notes, though it was a fresh notebook and clipboard.

"The 'Prince' that Serenity developed a crush on, and was subsequently engaged to. He was the next in line to rule Atlantis. Now, from what we've learned after this mess started, he was previously engaged to the same woman who unleashed an ancient evil that destroyed both the Moon Kingdom and Atlantis. We managed to put her down, but it was far more trouble than it was worth because we didn't have any back up or any decent training," said Usagi.

"So the reason you decided to bring us into the loop..." started Kyoya.

"Tamaki is overprotective, and that means he'll likely end up dragging the rest of his club in with him. The Black Magic club had already been clued in, so it was just a matter of giving you the rest of the facts. And frankly having back up in the form of private police force and actual allies sounds better than doing all the work ourselves. It would be absolute murder on our grade point average, never mind our sleep," said Usagi.

"Wait...why were they brought in before us?" asked Kaoru.

"We've been waiting for the return of the royal line long after the two Kingdoms were wiped out. Primarily because we were initially cast out for raising objections about the engagement of Endymion to the fourteen-year-old Princess, when he was in his twenties at the time. We were 'politely' asked to leave, and eventually we were all that remained of Atlantis and the Moon Kingdom when Metallia wiped them out. Usagi was kind enough to reward our loyalty and patience," explained Naoko.

The fact Nekozawa had already developed a deep-seated crush on Usagi herself had nothing to do with it.

"So what made you think this Chibiusa wasn't being entirely truthful?" asked Kyoya, changing the subject.

"She got several facts wrong. For one thing she had no idea who Tama-nii was, and thought Shungo was my brother and Ikuko was my mother. There was also the fact that all of the scouts were essentially celibate guards, and that they had never continued with the dreams they once had. I find it hard to believe Minako of all people would give up her dream of being an idol and a model to simply act as a guard dog," said Usagi.

Minako paled at that idea.

"You still have yet to prove that any of this is actually true," Kyoya pointed out.

He was still withholding judgment on this nonsense.

"Thank you for reminding me. Girls, I have replacements for the ones you either broke or lost," said Luna.

With their new transformation items in hand, it was time to try them out.

 _ **Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!**_

 _ **Mars!**_

 _ **Mercury!**_

 _ **Venus!**_

 _ **Jupiter!**_

 _ **Star Power Make Up!**_

Needless to say Kyoya finally became convinced Usagi had been telling the truth. It was hard to fake a magical girl transformation, and this sort of nonsense crept up far too often in Mahou Shoujo plot lines.

At least this magical girl had some common freaking sense.


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi was _livid_. Not only had this new threat kidnapped three of her best friends, but now she was forced to spend _more_ time with the brat that was known as Chibiusa collectively.

While Tamaki and the others had to leave for the Host Club, Usagi made sure to keep them in the loop through the Black Magic club...which ironically was right next to the Host Club.

Almost like Tamaki had sensed who Nekozawa was related to.

Either way, Usagi had enough. She wanted answers as to who this Black Moon group was, and the only one who had any idea was Chibiusa.

So in a show of solidarity, Minako and Usagi were going with Chibiusa to get to the bottom of things...with Nekozawa joining them because Tamaki didn't feel safe with leaving his innocent sister with that boy Mamoru within city limits of her. He didn't know _how_ he managed to convince his sister that she was in love with him, but he suspected drugs or mind control was involved.

And while Nekozawa scared the wits out of him, he would rather she fall for the odd teen than some jerk who half insulted her whenever they talked.

Well, that and there was no way anyone would ever be comfortable with Usagi dating a twenty-four-year old. A seventeen year old like Honey, Mori and Nekozawa yes, but never someone almost ten years older than she was.

Besides, he was hitching a ride on Usagi's shoulder in his Mao form, since it would draw less attention than a seventeen-year-old mumbling about black magic and being unable to stand sunlight for more than a second or two. For some reason he was able to withstand bright lights so long as Usagi was nearby.

No one had figured why that was either.

" _Guardian of Time..._

 _Let the Door of Time_

 _split the heavens_

 _and open to me..._

 _I call you by your true name._

 _The all knowing God of Time,_

 _the Father of the Guardian..._

 _Chronos!_

 _Lead me!_

 _Protect me!_

 _Send me the_

 _path of light!"_

There was a blinding light, and the group was taken someplace.

The three 'cats' and the two scouts looked around. For the most part, it looked like a barren wasteland of sorts.

"Where are we?" asked Sailor Moon.

" _There is tale of a place where time does not exist, yet you can access the flow of it and go any-when_ _you desire by walking through a doorway. However the guardian is fiercely protective of it, and will not abide trespassers lightly,"_ offered Nekozawa.

"What kind of guardian?" asked Sailor Venus.

Without any previous warning, a blast of energy was sent in her direction. Venus _barely_ avoided it.

One look at the direction it came from, and her eyes widened.

"Oh...you meant _that_ kind of guardian..." said Sailor Moon faintly.

She honestly had no idea there were other Sailor Scouts.

"You are trespassing," said the unknown Sailor Scout ominously.

She leveled her staff at them, and Sailor Moon had to shore up her courage to avoid stepping back.

"Not even you, Sailor Moon, are allowed to trespass in time."

"P-chan!"

"Small Lady?"

Chibiusa babbled about how she had used her key without permission and that she had brought them.

Before this "P-chan", who's real identity was that of Sailor Pluto apparently, could say anything, Sailor Moon beat her to the punch.

"Question. If there is a Sailor Pluto, then does that mean there is a Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Saturn as well?"

"They are the Outer scouts," said Pluto, wondering what she was getting at.

Sailor Moon turned to Luna and said "And you forgot to mention there were four others...why?"

"Because their job is to keep problems from showing up from _outside_ our section of the universe," replied Luna.

Sailor Moon pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Any _other_ surprises you neglected to mention?"

"Every solar system has their own scouts, it was just ours had a larger number than normal and they were the only ones clustered around a single planetary orbit."

"Right. Sailor Pluto, is there such a thing as alternate timelines?"

"Yes, but they are mostly minor fluctuations that have very little impact on the time Small Lady comes from. Unless of course the ripple somehow manages to make bigger ripples that lead to a completely different future."

"I thought so. In that case, I'm afraid Small Lady here found an alternate time line which most certainly won't end up leading to the future _she_ came from."

Pluto looked very confused at this point.

Sailor Moon pointed at the pink haired brat.

"She claims to be the daughter of Endymion and Serenity, correct?"

"She is, why?"

"Well that right there is a problem, because not only have I ceased any sort of contact with Endymion's reincarnation Mamoru Chiba, but I've been seriously considering a restraining order against him because he's become a bit of a stalker and I want nothing to do with him. Ergo, there is very little chance she is _my_ daughter, since I dislike Mamoru and his past self Endymion greatly," explained Sailor Moon patiently.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with her on that front. Mamoru is not only a jerk, but he's nearly ten years older than she is...and if that doesn't qualify as cradle robbing, it's far too close to even consider," agreed Venus.

Pluto looked like someone had slapped her silly with a fish. Sailor Moon made a note to return and see if she had the same weird compulsion she had found on herself and Venus.

She had found, with a little practice, that she could track those closest to her if given the Moon's Blessing. And after losing Mikoto, Rei and Ami, she didn't want to lose Minako without having a way to find her.

That was when they found a rather...uncomfortable...discovery of some sort of magical compulsion placed on the transformation pens and the locket.

Usagi had cast the same blessing on it, and heard the faint tinkling of glass...almost as if something had shattered on it.

She hoped that perhaps Pluto could help her find the source of that strange spell and find out why it was put there.

"In any case, I suppose I could allow you to traverse the door just this once," said Pluto.

There was a strange feeling in her chest and head. Almost like she had a headache she had long since quit noticing was there, and that there was a heaviness she had long forgotten about.

The group went through the Door of Time...and into what had to be an alternate Thirtieth Century Tokyo.

"What happened here?"

"A black crystal hit the earth, and then people started to waste away before dropping and then turning to dust. Crystal Tokyo was enveloped in fog ever since," explained Chibiusa.

" _This place is too creepy, even for my tastes. There is something malevolent about it,"_ said Nekozawa.

"Don't you run the Black Magic club though?" said Venus.

" _Only because the original name for it had been vetoed. It's more of a gathering of those loyal to the Princess under the guise of a club. The occult part was added in later. Because of the fact we had been cast out for raising an objection, we originally opted to call ourselves the Shadow Moon club, but the headmaster didn't like it for some reason. So we switched to Black Magic and it was accepted. The occult came in soon after,"_ admitted Nekozawa.

The Black Magic club had been created shortly after Ouran first opened. It's purpose was to create connections between the families that had survived...and shortly after to bring together and authenticate various mystical artifacts that may or may not be useful to the Princess later.

Through the club, the highest ranking family, the Nekozawa who were the only surviving branch of those that served the Moon, had gathered an elite force of fighters who used the mystic arts.

Usagi had been using that force recently to deal with the minor 'monster of the week' creatures that were spawned, leaving them to deal with the heavy hitters.

Nekozawa dropped to the ground and switched back to his usual form. There was something bad about the fog. He reached into his bag to pull out...a strange candlestick with three bone white candles?

Chibiusa was very confused as Nekozawa lit the candles and began to chant something in Russian. Her confusion turned to shock as the light of the candle seemed to burn away the fog, almost repelling it.

"I might not have much power...but I do know the proper way to cleanse an area," said Umehito. It was actually a necessity, considering how many artifacts passed through his family. Ritual cleansing was a skill all members of the family had to learn...they considered it a right of passage.

With his candles lighting the way, they unknowingly avoided the fake Crystal Palace. His cleansing didn't agree with the Malefic Black Crystals. At all.

"Doesn't this black atmosphere bother you though?" asked Chibiusa.

Sailor Moon snorted.

"Umehito-kun hates light. He's very sensitive to it, though none of the family has any idea why it crops up. Though it does go hand in hand with a stronger gift towards magic, apparently."

The teen leading them was glad his cowl hid his blush. Very few called him by his first name anymore.

" _Welcome..."_

"PAPA!" said Chibiusa, running towards an older looking Mamoru in regal clothing. She was horrified and upset when she went right through him.

"Holograms?" said Usagi.

"I believe this is more akin to astral projection, Hime," said Umehito, eying it.

" _Indeed, though I am surprised my past self did not come with you."_

"Considering this is an alternate future that has a serious chance of not happening at all, it was probably better he didn't come," said Sailor Moon dryly.

"Tell me, King Endymion, how did Neo Queen Serenity end up encased in what I can only assume is the Silver Crystal?" asked Umehito.

Diana, the daughter of Luna and Artemis, explained.

"The queen, who rarely ventured outside the palace, ran out one morning as if in a terrible hurry. Almost immediately after she cleared the doors, the attack hit without any warning at all. That crystal covered her, but everyone else got the full brunt of the attack. The King and the four Guardians were put into a deep sleep. Only Small Lady and I survived unscathed," explained Diana.

Sailor Moon twitched.

 _'Rarely left the palace? The more I hear the more I know that this isn't my future...'_ she thought.

Endymion explained about the Black Moon, and the planet Nemesis.

Sailor Moon had a bad feeling about the name 'Black Moon'. She was fully aware that one of the possible names for the club had been the "Black Moon Club", but when it was rejected they simply replaced 'Moon' with 'Magic' instead.

"Is it possible for us to find the names of those banished to Nemesis? Perhaps we could find a way to reason with them," said Sailor Moon.

" _We didn't keep exact records of those banished, but these were the main perpetrators,"_ offered Endymion.

The second Sailor Moon and Umehito saw the list, both of their breaths hitched at the same time.

Each and every single one of the family names listed were those that had disagreed with the engagement and were subsequently banished. And top of the list was the Nekozawa clan.

"This is..."

"I had a feeling something was off about this whole banishment business, but now I'm sure of it," said Sailor Moon, rage in her eyes.

King Endymion was taken aback by how angry she was.

" _Sailor Moon?"_

"No wonder they were so angry enough to cause trouble! These families are the ones who remained loyal to the royal family even after they were banished for raising objections to the fact Princess Serenity was being married to a man too old for her! They waited patiently for her return, and when she finally did I'm betting that not only did you dismiss their claims, you probably outright ignored them!" said Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, what are you saying?" said Chibiusa upset.

"Every single name is almost identical to those that belong to the Black Magic club in Ouran Academy. Names of families who didn't agree to the fact a twenty-three year old Prince Endymion was to be engaged to the fourteen-year-old Princess Serenity, and were cast out of Atlantis and the Moon Kingdom for 'attempting to stir up dissent'," said Umehito tightly.

This entire mess was because they had to repeat the engagement and didn't think to ask _why_ they had raised objections? Usagi had good reason to be furious.

Sailor Moon suddenly felt light headed.

"Hime! Your body!" said Umehito in alarm.

Usagi was see-through!

" _You've been here too long! A person cannot exist in the same time twice!"_

Pluto had been feeling off since that odd Sailor Moon came to her Door. Almost like something were trying to break, but it was doing everything in it's power to stay in place. So when the group returned with King Endymion in tow, she didn't ask questions.

Though she had the strangest feeling Sailor Moon would be making the trip alone soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi couldn't sleep. It had nothing to do with today's revelations that the Black Moon clan was nothing more than the descendants of those who remained loyal and got tired of being ignored. It had nothing to do with Chibiusa being alone with Minako.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

She threw off her covers and slipped out the window. She had to do something for Pluto, before it drove her nuts. She had the feeling the solitary guardian had the same spell placed on her that had been placed on the others.

She did a solitary warp into the time-space realm where Pluto resided...and found the woman near collapse.

It was worse that she feared. Usagi placed her hand on Pluto's shoulder as she spoke the more powerful version of the Moon's Blessing.

 **"As Day becomes Night, the Moon's dominion becomes absolute. Silver becomes pure, gold power wanes. To receive the Moon's Blessing is to accept the ruling of the Silver Crystal and all who command it. Awaken, Guardian, and accept the blessing of the Goddess,"** said Usagi, kissing the top of Pluto's forehead, right over where her tiara was.

The sound of a several windows shattering was heard throughout space and time. Pluto felt so sick that she threw up.

But once she was able to stand, a look of shock was on her face.

"The headache...it's gone!"

Usagi's expression was furious.

"I knew it. You had the same compulsion Venus had on her when I gave her the Blessing," said Usagi.

"Princess? How..."

"My name is not Tsukino Usagi. I am Suou Usagi, and someone has a lot of explaining to do," she replied darkly, "Pluto, will you help me find out who put these spells on us?"

Pluto was weak, but this was one thing she didn't need her powers for.

"It was the Queen. She wanted to insure her daughter got her palace and her prince, so she placed certain spells on your souls so that you would find each other again. However... I believe that in this instance the ripple that came about was that you were born to the wrong family when the queen coughed as she cast them. That combined with the effect of the spell insuring you grew up with the Tsukino family regardless caused time to deviate enough that the Crystal Tokyo Small Lady originates from has become an alternate," said Pluto.

Usagi scowled.

"The more I learn about this Queen Serenity, the more she starts to seem like a short sighted fool," said Usagi.

Pluto bent down to her knees.

"My Princess, thank you for breaking the geass on me. The amount of atrocities and death I've been forced to cause just so Neo Queen Serenity would have her palace and her king..." said Pluto. It gave her nightmares.

"Unlike that fool Princess Serenity, I would rather have genuine friends who are happy and with me because they want to, not because of some enforced loyalty. And I reward those who remain loyal, despite not having any reason to be," said Usagi.

"Princess, what do you plan to do about the Black Moon clan? They are lead in secret by a monstrous being calling itself 'Wiseman'. He will stop at nothing to possess the crystal," said Pluto.

"If the Black Moon family truly are the descendants of those cast out for raising objections to the engagement...twice...then I'm going to do what that fool should have done. They'll still need to be disciplined, but I see no reason why they should continue to suffer because Serenity was an idiot," said Usagi.

She gently placed her hand on Pluto's face.

"Sailor Pluto, once this is done I see no reason why you should be forced to guard this door all alone. Surely a spell can be cast on this realm that would warn you of intruders and keep them away until you can arrive and get rid of them. You should be free to live your life as well," said Usagi.

Sailor Pluto looked Usagi in the eyes. There was something about this version of Sailor Moon that she liked more than the others. Perhaps it was the fact she rewarded loyalty...or perhaps it was the fact she wasn't a complete idiot and a stereotypical blond fool like all the others. She might actually be a worthy ruler, unlike Neo Queen Serenity who outright ignored her only child.

* * *

Chibiusa was missing. Minako was upset because she had been watching the girl.

Usagi, Minako and Umehito immediately went back to find her. Pluto waved them through.

Perhaps Usagi could do some damage to Wiseman's forces in that timeline and right the wrongs of her alternate self.

She watched from her doorway as the events played out.

Things mostly played out like they had before...just with the Mao descendant taking Endymion's place.

The moment Sailor Moon stepped outside the palace, she was taken.

Minako wasn't nearly as worried as she was before, despite the fact Sailor Moon didn't have the upgraded scepter or any of her powers. Pluto, curious as to why she wasn't nearly as upset about the kidnapping, looked closer as 'Usagi Suou' instead of 'Usagi Tsukino'.

The moment she saw Usagi toss _Mikoto_ , who admittedly was the best hand-to-hand fighter of the scouts, on the ground, she had the feeling the scene was about to become more interesting.

Minako went right to where the library was to look up this Phantom character, while Nekozawa looked up a few other things.

What he found did explain a lot.

For one thing, there was no Ouran Academy in this alternate future. Apparently it had never existed, and thus, the Black Magic club had never been formed.

As a result, Usagi had never been born a year earlier, the scattered clans had never banded together, and the ones who survived long enough to see the Princess rise to Queen had been tricked into following this Phantom character.

Pluto was right. Ripples did have an effect. A ripple here, a ripple there... it always added up.

* * *

Usagi, when she woke up, was furious. Whatever they hit her with made her feel slimy. Unclean. To add to that, she realized she was in an almost identical dress to the one Neo Queen Serenity had been wearing.

She could barely listen to half of what this Prince Diamond was saying.

And then he kissed her. Her reaction was swift. It was brutal. And it was full of feminine rage.

She cold cocked him and nearly busted his jaw.

Diamond stared at her like he had never seen her before. Neo Queen Serenity was refined, a lady. She rarely set foot outside the palace.

So the idea that her past self would actually _hit_ him had never crossed his mind.

"I get your family is angry at that fool Neo Queen Serenity because she didn't have all the facts. But that is no excuse to _kiss_ me!" she said angrily.

Diamond wasn't the only one confused. The others were as well.

"You just called your future self a fool," said Sapphire, in disbelief.

"Wrong Sailor Moon. There's no way I'm going to end up like the Neo Queen Serenity you've dealt with until now. For one thing I refuse to marry that jerk Endymion, even if we _were_ engaged before."

Diamond, Sapphire and the rest of the Black Moon clan stared at her.

Diamond was the first to speak.

"You _know_."

"About the _real_ reason your families were banished? Twice?" said Usagi raising an eyebrow. "I know. And frankly I wish more had spoken up about the fact that fool Princess Serenity was engaged to marry a man nearly ten years older than her instead of pretending not to notice!"

"Who are you?" said Sapphire. This couldn't possibly be the same Sailor Moon they were used to hearing about.

"My name is Usagi _Suou_ , not Tsukino. The ripples of time have finally added up to the point where some actual changes were made. By the way... if you try to kiss me again I'll do more than punch you," said Usagi darkly.

The Black Moon clan didn't know how to react to this Usagi. At all.

She was tough, she was smart...and she actually _knew_ the real reason why they had been banished in the first place.

Usagi's eyes softened.

"I can offer you a second chance at redemption. I know how to cast the Moon's Blessing and give you back the powers you _should_ have had in the first place if you hadn't been cast aside. However you will have to serve a probationary period because you did kidnap three of my friends and attack innocent people in the past," said Usagi.

"What makes you think we trust you?" said Sapphire.

"Does the name Nekozawa ring a bell?" asked Usagi, hoping she was right. Seeing Sapphire and Diamond stiffen, she realized they might be related. "I know for a fact that every time one of the Nekozawa clan has a child born with a stronger than normal potential to magic, it often goes hand in hand with a major dislike of bright lights. I also know that they are the descendants of the same cats that Luna, Artemis and Diana come from, only the interbreeding between humanity and their human form has essentially locked their cat form."

That alone might have convinced them. Unfortunately 'Wiseman', once called Phantom, knew better than to let the girl persuade them.

" _ **Do not let the girl fool you! She will merely cast you aside like her other self and the king did!"**_

Usagi wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"What if I could prove I won't cast you aside like they did? What if I restore the heritage you lost because of time and his manipulations?"

"How?" asked Sapphire. He was tired of 'Wiseman' and he was sick of the darkness. He wanted to be allowed to live on Earth like they used to before the Queen and her King had cast them aside like yesterday's trash.

Usagi decided the easiest way was to simply cast the blessing. Diamond has the strongest concentration of magic among them.

She spoke the standard Blessing clearly and loud enough for the others to hear her perfectly. Then she touched the spot where the third eye was, right over the black moon.

It shattered like pieces of glass, reverting back to the golden crescent moon it should have been. But that wasn't the only change...Diamond shifted from his human form...to that of a larger version of Artemis about the same size as a cheetah.

"I wonder if the amount of magic is equal to the size of the cat?"

Sapphire stared. He was the other descendant of the Mao. For the first time since the legendary Guardian assumed her role as the new Queen of the Moon, he felt hope.

"What just happened?!" shrieked Emerald.

"She...she just awoke the heritage of the Mao..." said Sapphire in shock.

Diamond went up to Usagi, who placed her hand on his head. He began to purr, rather loudly at that.

"I can give you back your freedom," she repeated.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Crystal Tokyo..._

Endymion wasn't sure what was happening. There was a brief surge of energy, and suddenly there was a white speck on the planet Nemesis. It was small, and rather faint, but it was very clearly there.

Then another appeared, until there was a distinct white patch in a sea of black.

"Guess she found the others. Usagi said she would perform the Moon's Blessing on the girls if she found them, if only to break the compulsion spell on them," said Minako.

" _Compulsion spell?"_ said Endymion, eyes wide. This was news to him.

"According to Pluto, the previous Queen Serenity placed some sort of spell to insure her daughter got her palace and her chosen king. The Moon's Blessing seems to break it. Usagi said she would rather have friends who were with her because they wanted to be, not because they were forced to. From what we can tell, every time we transformed to fight monsters, the spell's hold got a little tighter," said Minako.

Endymion made a note to have his wife cast the Blessing on everyone in the court just to be sure _they_ didn't have that same spell. Though he wasn't entirely sure she knew it, because it was so rarely used anymore.

" _Why did she start casting the Blessing?"_

"Originally it was because she moved back in with her brother and father, rather than stay at the Tsukino household. She cast the Blessing on me first when she found out I had Mao heritage, but couldn't inherit the gifts of the race because I had too much human heritage. Now I can tolerate small doses of light," said Umehito.

And hadn't that been a massive undertaking. The good news was that he was finally able to see his little sister, so long as he was in the shade. Kirimi loved Usagi, and already thought of her as a big sister because they had similar appearances.

Umehito had even noticed her trying to copy Usagi's hairstyle, with no luck.


	8. Chapter 8

Usagi returned having retrieved her three missing friends, a pair of cheetahs (one bigger than the other and a deep raven black color that could pass for dark blue), and the same four who kidnapped her friends, although they did apologize because it had been Wiseman's idea.

Usagi was putting them all on probation, because they _did_ attack the past after all.

Diamond seemed perfectly content to become Usagi's new pet cheetah, if the way he stuck close to her was any indication. Sapphire, on the other hand, was sticking close to the oldest of the four sisters. Apparently there was a _thing_ between them, not that Usagi cared.

Mikoto went a little closer to Usagi.

"So...you think you could act as a go-between for me and Mitsukuni?" she asked hopefully. Now that the spell had been broken, she wasn't having her feelings towards the diminutive Haninozuka heir quashed in favor of protecting her princess.

"In your case, I would advise going through his stomach. I heard he literally has nights where he eats nothing but cake. Well over three times his body weight of it!" said Usagi smiling.

Mikoto perked up at that idea.

"It'll be good practice for when I start my own bakery," she said brightly, liking that idea. Though really, if she was going to date the rather short Honey, she was going to break him of his cake addiction...or at the very least get him to branch out.

"You know, at this rate I might be able to get you and the others into Ouran with me. Saves on travel, it pretty much guarantees a good job once you graduate, and there are plenty of guys to choose from," said Usagi.

"You mean like Nekozawa-kun?" said Rei teasingly. She had seen how Usagi looked at the oddball president of the Black Magic club.

"Plus it would go perfectly in line with my plan to set you all up with at least _one_ member of the Host club my brother formed," continued Usagi, blushing.

She didn't know when it started, but at some point she realized she had a crush on Umehito. Normally this would worry her, but it felt more _real_ than the one she had previously had on Mamoru.

The way she felt with Mamoru, once they knew who the other was, felt more like some cheap plot device of a manga. They had been waaay too lovey-dovey and too easily able to accept the faults of the other person, and they rarely fought. There was also the fact that until Usagi saw that news broadcast, she hadn't thought twice about the massive age difference.

In short, it felt forced, and she didn't like it once the spell broke.

With Umehito it was another story altogether.

She found him funny, sweet, gentle and above all she definitely could tell he had a crush on her the same way she did him. Not to mention the fact he was only two years older than she was, which was perfectly acceptable. His real appearance didn't hurt matters either.

If he ditched the wig and the cowl, he was pretty damn cute!

However...Usagi couldn't shake this feeling. Like something terrible was about to happen, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

That sense panned out when Chibiusa got lost in the realm between space and time. Pluto had only talked to Endymion for a few moments, mostly to tell him the exact wording the Blessing to see if they had the same spells Usagi had found on their 'past' selves, when Chibiusa dropped her key and started running.

Usagi returned to the 'future' with her friends, only to find her 'daughter' had gone missing an hour ago.

Needless to say Endymion wasn't entirely pleased Usagi had only put the 'Black Moon' clan under a few years probation rather than get rid of them. To be honest, Usagi could care less what he thought of the matter.

Though she did wish Pluto were a bit better at landing large groups.

* * *

Usagi twitched. They had returned to the past with the others, and while Sapphire and the four sisters had settled in fairly easily in Tokyo, Diamond seemed to prefer being her new pet cat. Or cheetah, as the case was.

It was child's play to secure the permits for an exotic cat, and as long as he was on his best behavior she could care less if he slept on her bed when she wasn't around.

Though that didn't mean she made him sleep on the floor. She promptly got a large cat-sized bed that was so comfortable that Luna kept borrowing it whenever he wasn't using it.

"Let me get this straight. In the few weeks I was gone, you've somehow managed to trick Haru-kun into joining the club and becoming a new host."

"Fujioka-san broke one of the vases we were going to use for a private auction," explained Kyoya.

"Why was it outside the designated area for the items?" asked Usagi.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki.

Usagi pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He thought it would brighten up the room, didn't he?"

Tamaki sputtered denials, but it was pretty clear what happened to his sister.

He had taken out one of the items to 'brighten up the room', Haruhi had come in looking for a quiet place to study and ended up crashing into it to avoid Tamaki, and now she was stuck trying to work off the cost of the antique vase. Fortunately she could have passed for a cute boy anyway, so it was easy for her to become a host and work off the debt faster that way.

Fortunately, Usagi had come back, which meant Haruhi could use her as a shield against her brother. And Usagi was already well aware Haruhi was in fact a girl _,_ but called her Haru-kun primarily because she looked far too much like a boy anyway.

"Tamaki, could you at least try to think before you drag someone into your club like that next time? On the plus side, most of my friends from home have managed to get into Ouran, though Rei chose Lobelia instead," said Usagi.

Rei did _not_ want her father trying to use her new school as a way to gain more political power, and Lobelia was a known all-girl's school where the only men allowed were teachers. Not to mention the Zuka club, who were something akin to rabid feminists and would react poorly to his attempts to use his relationship with his daughter that way.

Makoto was the only one who chose to go the scholarship route, since there was no way she could earn a place with her parent's connections. She had agreed to supply Honey's addiction to cake and other sweets in exchange for Kyoya's help. Considering she planned to become a baker when she graduated, keeping Honey happy would be good practice for rush orders. Kyoya only agreed to the arrangement because it would vastly cut down on the food costs, considering how much cake Honey ate on a regular basis.

Ami got in through her parents, who were thrilled that she was going to such a prestigious school. It was almost a guarantee she would end up in medical school with less hassle if she graduated Ouran, plus it put her in the position of making important connections later.

Oddly enough, Delacroix had designated Usagi as his heir, despite having children. Usagi wanted nothing to do with the man or his legacy, so she had designated Minako as her replacement. That meant her friend could get into Ouran on her own, not to mention work on creating her own fashion line.

All in all, Usagi's attempts to pair up the girls with most of the Host Club had taken a turn for the better. With daily interaction it was a sure bet that they would either grow to like each other as friends, or (and this was what she wanted to happen) they would end up together later.

She was particularly set on Ami and Kyoya.

Haruhi looked at Usagi with a patient look.

"Where were you the past few days?"

"Had to finish something up back in Tokyo, but I have a feeling it's not over," said Usagi easily.

"So are you part of the Host Club too?" asked Haruhi.

"Satellite member. I'm here to help Kyoya keep my brother in check. If all else fails, I'll break out the leash."

"...Leash?" said Haruhi, eyes wide.

Usagi broke out a leash. It was something akin to what toddlers wore, only sized for an adult.

"A Tamaki-leash. Specifically made to drag him back from whatever insanity he's come up with," said Usagi. The twins broke out laughing.

"Though to be fair, the only one allowed to get away with the leash idea is Usagi-hime," said Kyoya.

"Or his wife," said Usagi, grinning.

"...Exactly how bad is he that he requires a leash?" asked Haruhi.

"My brother might be a bit of an idiot...but he has a good heart. However his lack of social interaction means he has trouble dealing with everyday situations like you or me. Especially outside of the more...wealthy...areas were people can excuse hid oddness. So I had Kyoya help me devise a leash I could put on him to keep him from getting too out there," said Usagi.

"To be honest I was rather relieved when Usagi-hime asked me for help devising something like that."

Takami was a pain enough to deal with when he was in one of his moods. He dreaded to think of how bad he would be among the general populace of commoners without his sister keeping him in line, even if she did use unusual methods.

"So what's the deal with that cheetah you brought back?" asked Honey. She had shown them Diamond if only so the large cat knew who he wasn't allowed to eat or maim.

At this point the only one who annoyed her to that point was Mamoru, and if he survived the security guards around her house and the school, then he deserved whatever he got for being a grade A stalker.

Well, that and Diamond hated the guy on general principles anyway. It would probably take locking him in a room with a leash to his neck to keep him from trying to kill Mamoru.

If it wasn't for the fact Endymion had been astral projecting at the time, she knew he would have tried to at least bite his leg or arm off! He still made an attempt, but once eh figured out the man wasn't really there he didn't try it a second time.

Usagi, ironically enough, considered it one of the highlights of the entire mess. Especially the expression on Endymion's face when he realized who the large cat was, and the real reason he had kidnapped Usagi in the first place.

Usagi sidled up to Kyoya.

"Coincidentally does he know..."

"As far as I've been able to ascertain, no. However most of the club seems to have been clued in, albeit indirectly at this point," said Kyoya.

"Ah. Know where I can get a camera?"

This would be blackmail gold. Kyoya handed her one, so she could capture Tamaki's expression when he learned Haruhi was in fact female.

"I almost dread the idea of taking him to the arcade in Haruhi's neighborhood," said Usagi.

His reaction was glorious. It was rare for him to have a full body blush, but realizing Haruhi was a girl was hysterical. Usagi took multiple pictures...before she realized she was witnessing her brother's first true crush on another human.

To be honest, Usagi had no problems with Tamaki and Haruhi. They made a cute couple. Haruhi's down-to-earth personality was a great contrast to Tamaki's flamboyant one. And his excitable and flamboyant nature was a great counterpoint and helped Haruhi that there were more things in life than just working. They balanced each other out.

Opposites did, on rare occasions, work out.

* * *

Usagi's bad feeling panned out, though much to her horror it happened right in her new town, rather than Tokyo.

The minute she saw this...Black Lady...she got the irresistible urge to take the spoiled brat across her knee and tan her hide so red it was unlikely anyone would guess it had ever been another color.

If the brat was that upset about the fact she hadn't aged in nine hundred years, then why hadn't she tried alternative methods to fix it? Was she really that desperate that she would go to the same being that had forced her mother into a hibernating sleep?!

"Hime, is that..." said Umehito.

"Chibiusa...or as she calls herself now, Black Lady. She's still a spoiled brat though," said Sailor Moon, twitching.

She then turned to the others.

"If we can capture her, do you think you could turn the other way while I tan her hide raw for being an idiot?" asked Sailor Moon.

Mars blinked, before an evil smile came across her face. Considering it was the girl's fault they had ended up kidnapped and in that awful area for who knew how long because she had gotten the wrong past, she had no issues with pretending not to notice the fact Usagi was going to give her some much needed discipline.

Venus grinned evilly too. Chibiusa had been a total pain ever since she arrived. Even learning that the whole mess with the Black Moon clan was a misunderstanding hadn't helped.

"Are you sure that's necessary?" said Mercury.

"She's the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity. She should have known this was a bad idea from the get go, but she did it anyway. How does she expect to awaken the Silver Crystal with that attitude problem?" said Sailor Moon flatly.

"So we're all agreed to look the other way while Sailor Moon disciplines the kid?" said Jupiter.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Operation: Catch A Brat is now in progress," said Venus, bringing out her chains.

Black Lady would return to Nemesis that day with a sore back side unable to sit for several hours.

* * *

"You know it somewhat worries me that for a magical girl, you're less of a wimp than described," said Kyoya one evening.

"...It helps a bit that I accidentally broke some compulsion spell on me that made more like Princess Serenity, who was a total idiot from what I could tell. She was a stereotypical dumb blond who was so used to getting her way that she barely had any idea of how to rule a kingdom in the first place. There's also the fact that Ikuko-kaa-san apparently got tired of me acting like a rich, spoiled brat a week in and decided if I was going to treat money like it was nothing, then I should at least get some use out of it."

Kyoya blinked.

"Really?"

"Well mostly it was because she wanted to make sure if Uncle Jeanne ever _did_ find me that I would know how to stop him if I had to. She apparently knew someone who taught me to fight dirty first, and eventually I worked my way up to the level when Honey-sensei taught me how to fight. When I saw his death on the news, it reminded me I wasn't some dumb princess who didn't know a thing about how the real world worked. That was probably the catalyst for the real change," admitted Usagi.

"I must admit, I honestly prefer the brutal, if efficient Sailor Moon to the idiot blond that was there before," said Kyoya without a hint of any real sympathy. He had seen the videos, and now clued in to her magical alter ego, he had to say...the original Sailor Moon when she first got started was an idiot. A whiny crybaby who relied on the others to weaken the monster before she finished it off with that ridiculous wand of hers.

The one shortly after Jeanne Delacroix' death was a better fighter and she didn't complain _nearly_ as much.

He would rather have the one who was efficient and knew how to fight dirty and delegate the lower-level monster fighting to the one that complained and nearly got eaten repeatedly.

His reasoning? The original Sailor Moon made long, boring and pointless speeches. The current one was more likely to kick your teeth in first.


	9. Chapter 9

They were fighting Black Lady, again, when the weirdest thing happened. Sailor Moon noticed an odd spot on the horizon, which was quickly followed by someone performing an aerial drop kick...on Black Lady.

The weird thing was that she could have passed for her older sister, only instead of buns she had what looked like cat ears and a familiar gray cat around her shoulder.

Judging by the fact this newcomer was clearly already a Sailor Scout and had Diana around her shoulders, Usagi was willing to bet this was her real 'future' daughter.

This newcomer had blond hair that was so light that it was almost silvery, blue eyes like sapphires, and a single crescent moon on her tiara. Her coloring was like Sailor Moon's only it was darker in comparison. She also didn't wear such high boots, but preferred shorter ones that only reached above her ankles. On her back was the usual massive bow. Her hands were covered not with the long glove that they all preferred, but short ones that only covered her wrist and left her fingers exposed.

"Who are you?" hissed Black Lady angrily.

"Me? I'm Sailor Neko Moon. And I'm here to make sure you don't corrupt this timeline more than you already have!"

"Did Pluto send you... or..." asked Mercury.

Sailor Neko Moon held up her left wrist, which had a strange watch-like device.

"Small changes only, otherwise Pluto gets angry. And unlike those keys these at least let you land without falling on your butt," she said simply.

Sailor Neko Moon sent Black Lady running back to Wiseman.

However when they went to question her, she vanished.

* * *

 _In the Nekosawa manor..._

Umehito thought he had seen it all. However, despite his brief visit to a future that was more or less not happening if Usagi had anything to say about it, he never honestly thought he would meet a descendant of his after Sailor Pluto made it clear she hated time travel without permission.

The girl had blond hair, deep blue eyes, and was wearing a black hoodie that was more of a night blue color over her hair. Most of her clothing was rather dark, despite the fact she was clearly more of a summer.

Strangely, he didn't seem a bit worried about how brightly she seemed to shine in the dimly light house.

"So who is this then?"

"Ciel Nekozawa, sir," she replied instantly.

"Ciel, French for 'Sky' I believe. Are you from the future like the last girl?"

Ciel made a face.

"Please don't compare me to that brat Chibiusa. Unlike her I actually went through the old spell books to find a way to at least age to fifteen instead of being stuck as a nine-year-old for nine hundred years. And I got approval from Sailor Pluto to at least make sure she returns to _her_ future and not mine," said Ciel.

The risk Chibiusa went to the wrong future were high, so she had worked out a deal with Pluto. She would insure Chibiusa went home where she belonged, and in exchange she would be able to go to Ouran and hopefully graduate from high school properly without having to deal with people treating her like the current Princess of the world.

Ouran was _used_ to having rich, famous heirs attending. They didn't treat them any different from any other student or try to suck up to the parents...except to occasionally hit them up for money. And considering that unlike Chibiusa, she was able to use the Silver Crystal (although mastery of it like her mother was still a work in progress) and had the symbol of the Royal family, being treated like a normal student was all but impossible in her time.

Her mother agreed that the past was probably a better place for her to get her education, provided she followed a strict list of rules Pluto made.

And since she didn't want to corrupt the past any more than Chibiusa already had by allowing them into _her_ future...that meant crashing in the Nekozawa family instead of the Suou.

Besides, it was easier to claim she was part of the Nekozawa clan than it was the Suou family. Her penchant for darkness insured that much.

* * *

Usasgi took one look at the new student, who had joined right as the new semester started...and she knew.

It was Sailor Neko Moon.

Though she did wonder how she managed to get the teachers not to comment on her sunglasses, which looked _disturbingly_ like the glasses Kyoya wore, only they were shaded.

"Miss Nekozawa?" the teacher asked.

"Yes sir."

"There's a spot on the other side of Hikaru. Take a seat and we'll get started."

Ciel went to sit next to Hikaru. Like her mother, she had always been able to tell the two apart. It was a gift. And it put her very close to Aunt Haruhi. Or 'Uncle' Haruhi, whenever the woman was in the mood to confuse people. It was a running joke among the family that Haruhi made a very convincing guy. Especially since her father was a professional transvestite.

"So...you're a Nekozawa?" said Hikaru.

"Umehito-san is my cousin. I got tired of Russia," shrugged Ciel.

The main bulk of the Nekozawa family was in Russia, with only the main line in Japan so that the heir could attend Ouran. By insinuating she was from Russia, she was discreetly telling people she was part of the branch family, or was a lesser part of the main one.

"So what's your name?" asked Kaoru.

"Ciel Corona Nekozawa," she replied.

Ciel for the boundless possibilities the sky possessed. Corona because she was a ball of sunshine since she was born and the first child of the rather large family. And she went by Nekozawa because it presented less headaches like explaining she was from the future or why she happened to be the daughter of the Nekozawa clan heir.

At least Chibiusa did her one favor. They now knew it was possible for someone from the future to show up in the 'past', which was their present. Made explaining who she was a lot easier.

* * *

The infamous host club. She had only ever heard stories about how bad her Uncle Tamaki was before Haruhi got her hands on him.

Seeing it in person, however, was a different kettle of fish. It was just _freaky_ seeing the people who she knew as her uncles (and lone aunt) acting so...so...immature.

Kaoru and Hikaru, for one thing, were doing their usual routine of being far too close for comfort. In her time they had toned it down somewhat but were still strangely close.

Honey was acting like a bit of a child in a teen's body, though his cake obsession was nowhere _near_ as bad as it had gotten when he married Aunt Makoto.

Mori...he was about the only one who was pretty much the same.

Kyoya (who she spent the most time with, if only because he patiently listened to her complaints about 'special' treatment thanks to being the Queen's first daughter and heir)...he was a bit more uptight, but still the same as always. He had mellowed out once he got married and realized he had a chance to be something more than the next to inherit the Otori family fortune. He was the top adviser to the Queen and the one who kept the expense reports balanced. Not to mention he happened to be the personal doctor of the royal family.

Tamaki...he was far more theatrical and flirty than she was used to. She quickly asked for Kyoya because she was _used_ to being around him and it would be a interesting conversation when she went home.

She still kept her specially made glasses on though, if only to freak Kyoya out.

Kyoya took one look at her before he asked quietly (so as not to be overheard) "Your real last name is Suou isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Easier to explain if I claim my dad's last name and I don't have to brief them on how time travel is possible. So long as I don't cause any big changes and keep interference at a minimum, I can stick around until I graduate. I got sick of the preferential treatment. You were the one to suggest graduating in Ouran in the past so no one would recognize me."

Kyoya nodded.

"At least you aren't nearly as annoying as that pink haired brat."

Ciel grimaced.

"Please don't compare me to her. I still have to clean up the mess _she_ created by doing a jump without looking first," she said, before she grinned, "Besides, it's interesting to see what my favorite uncle was like _before_ he mellowed out."

* * *

It turned out Wiseman had been a corpse the entire time, and he had manipulated the banished families into being his minions. Sapphire, in particular, was especially useful in accelerating the growth of Nemesis. Naturally he was especially horrified at the fact that because of him, Earth was nearly destroyed.

Usagi didn't hold it against him though.

Sailor Neko Moon actually snapped Black Lady back into being Small Lady by knocking some sense into her. The diminutive Princess wasn't pleased by the fact that the true daughter of Usagi had not only managed to awaken as the next guardian of Earth, but that unlike Small Lady, she had a full support group as opposed to lonely life in an almost empty castle.

Crystal Tokyo still came into being, but the court and the feel of it was entirely different from the cold, almost untouchable version Chibiusa had grown up in.

Pluto made sure Chibiusa went home to _her_ future, not the one that was coming about that Ciel arrived from.

The fact Ciel had managed to age six extra years and look like a fifteen-year-old instead of a bratty nine-year-old still annoyed the pink haired girl.

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

"Feel that sun! I can't believe Kyoya let us come test out his family's new relaxation oasis!" said Usagi.

"I can't believe that the twins are letting us try out and keep their mother's new swimsuit line," squealed Minako.

"I just hope nothing bad happens. I mean isn't this the first _real_ vacation we've had where there wasn't some monster that would show up to ruin our outing?" asked Mikoto.

The other six scouts (Pluto had been asked if she wanted to join in on the fun...she needed a break) blinked, then sweatdropped as they realized that yes, this was the first real _vacation_ they had where there was little to no chance of some random monster showing up to cause trouble and making them transform into those skimpy outfits.

Though if anyone asked, Setsuna Meioh, (what her cover identity was now that she could take a break from the gate watching) was their official chaperone for the trip. Someone had to make sure none of the Host club took advantage of the girls.

"The only real complaint I have is that Neko-kun couldn't join us," pouted Usagi.

"You know Umehito-san hates sunlight. He can barely stand to be out of the darkness without you around Usagi," said Ami. Though she was smiling.

It was pretty clear to everyone that Usagi had a real crush on Umehito Nekozawa, and that he liked her back. However their parents weren't going to try and create an arranged marriage because of Usagi's experience with Mamoru.

It was better to let things move at their own pace, rather than allow a fifteen-year-old girl's fleeting romance make a mess of things...again.

"By the way...where's Haruhi-kun?" asked Rei. She knew Haruhi was a girl, but for appearances sake they referred to her as a boy.

"Ah! This way. The twins dragged her to the changing rooms earlier."

"Why would they have to drag her to the changing rooms?"

"Because Haruhi's idea of fun is similar to Ami-chan. Too bad for them she prefers real beaches to theme parks."

Hearing Haruhi complain about the various types of swim suits, the girls snuck past an overly interested Tamaki and the amused twins.

"Now remember boys, no peeking!" said Usagi in a sing-song voice...right before she slammed the door closed and all the other girls went looking through the selections.

* * *

Haruhi chose a simple, if rather pink, one piece that came with a cap. It suited her better than any two piece bikinis, because she didn't have much a chest to speak of.

However the same couldn't be said of Usagi and the others. Everyone from Ciel to Ami was either in a two piece or a bikini. Even Setsuna, the designated chaperone, was in one. Though she covered it with a simple sarong.

Needless to say Tamaki was less than pleased with how much skin his baby sister was showing. Usagi shut him up by copying Setsuna's idea with a simple wrap around her waist.

For the most part they were actually enjoying themselves. Usagi and Ciel immediately took to the waterslides, and raced up the steps with glee.

Makoto was currently doing laps in the current pool.

Minako was with the twins working out some fashion designs she had come up with. She intended to become an idol with her own fashion line...and hopefully challenge the twin's mother in the very near future. And thanks to Usagi handing over the reign of the Delacroix empire to her friend, she already had a base to start from.

Rei was currently enjoying the spa section.

Ami, surprisingly, was just relaxing in a seat close to Kyoya.

Ciel paused in going down the slide for the tenth time.

"I fell like I'm forgetting something."

"Is it a big something like a monster showing up, or just a normal troublesome something?" asked Usagi seriously.

"Troublesome. Ah! Now I remember! Haruhi once told me about how Honey-ojii got swept up in the current pool and landed in the deeper parts of the park and they had go find him, only for Mori-jii and Haruhi to end up being surrounded by park staff with Honey showing up and beating them to a pulp!"

Usagi picked up a pair of binoculars.

"Uh-oh."

"The current pool just went out of control didn't it?"

"With Honey-sensei and Makoto-chan still doing laps."

"Well at least it'll give them some time to bond over martial arts and cake," shrugged Ciel.

"So my plan to hook up my friends with the Host club?"

"Succeeds. Everyone but Rei paired up with one of the hosts."

Usagi looked very pleased with that.

"Should we go help them find Honey?"

"I would prefer to stick around here in case he shows up," said Ciel.

"You don't want them to ask you where he is, do you?"

"Not in the slightest," said Ciel flatly.

They returned three hours later with an rather exhausted group.


	10. Chapter 10

Four girls were in the castle, in the room where the Princess once slept. It had silencing seals so they wouldn't disturb the Queen and her important guests, but still allow them someone to talk to without being bored out of their minds.

Ichigo, the least mature of the four had bright pink hair that made it hard for most people to believe she was an expert blackbelt and baker. She was considered the second-best master of her father's style and could beat anyone at hand-to-hand...when she wasn't gushing about sweets or fashion.

Kaori, the most mature and cool headed of the four. She had deep sapphire blue hair, and looked more like a feminine version of her father than her mother, complete with fashionable glasses. She was an excellent accountant, and the first to make a plan that the others could follow. It was usually her ideas that got the Princesses plans to work like she wanted them to.

Himeko, the tomboy of the four. Her parents were the only ones that weren't married to each other, being the product of a rather odd custody agreement since her mother was a lesbian. In return for bearing her father an heir (so his friends would quit annoying him with stories of their own daughters) her mother had her. She visited often, and the two got along fine, but she preferred living with her dad. She was a master swordswoman, and often wore a kendo sword at her side, seeing as how the nobles got nervous around real blades. She had short black hair that reached her neck, had an even mixture of her mother's looks and her father's personality.

Regina. The biggest fashionista, she kept the others up-to-date style wise. She had dark blond hair which looked like wheat that she kept pinned around her head to make it easier to maintain. If she left it undone, it took hours to get it brushed. She had the best color coordination and was ironically enough the first one to figure out the weakness of whatever opponents their mothers let them fight against in time for Kaori to find a way to kill it. She was decent at a sword, but she preferred her chains. So many style choices, so little time!

"I can't believe she ditched us without any explanation," whined Regina.

"I can. 'Oh Princess, I have a handsome son I would love for you to meet.', 'Princess, have some free samples of our family's specialty clothing and food!'. It was enough to make anyone sick!" said Himeko in disgust.

"I'm surprised it took this long for her to finally snap and take Dad on the suggestion to graduate in the past, where people wouldn't know who she was."

"Why didn't she take us though!" whined Ichigo.

"She was in a hurry. Apparently her alternate self, Chibiusa, landed in the wrong timeline and she had to rush in order to deal with it before the time got unraveled," said Kaori.

The four made identical faces at the mention of the other princess. The one who was so spoiled and lazy she couldn't find a way to deal with the fact she got stuck at nine years old for nine hundred years, or that she couldn't use the Silver Crystal like her mother. Not to mention the fact they had to outsource the Inner court, since for some reason the old Princesses became celibate in order to 'better serve the Queen'.

None of them had fulfilled their individual dreams. It was ridiculous.

"At least she took Diana with her," said Kaori finally.

"Yeah, but she left in such a hurry that she forgot her travel bag and everything else!"

It was Ichigo who came up with an idea that had the other girls grinning mischievously.

"Why don't we bring her stuff with us?" she asked innocently.

"We _are_ supposed to be her back up..." said Himeko evilly.

"And it would be nice to fight without having our mom's correct us after every fight..." said Regina thoughtfully, before her grin widened "Plus think of all the fashions they had back in the past!"

"Not to mention the fact we keep getting denied in making a maid cafe," said Kaori crossly.

In the spirit of copying Uncle Tamaki's idea and making life-long friends, the girls had tried to make a maid cafe, since there wasn't any female version of a host club without having them strip. The closest thing she could find was a maid cafe.

Her father and the others were all for it. The _nobles_ were not. They had issues with any idea that had the girls calling other's "master". They claimed it would give the other planets the wrong idea. Even Nozomi, Ciel's cousin (on her mother's side) couldn't get one started. She wasn't part of the Inner Court, but she was part of the Royal family.

Nozomi had dark blond hair, her mother's calm demeanor and her father's flair for the dramatic. She occasionally wore dresses, but most of the time she could be found in a pair of jeans and a funny t-shirt. Her eyes were the familiar blue of her father, but her face was entirely her mother's. Like her father she loved to cosplay and read the older works and could play the piano...but she inherited her cooking skills from her mother. Not to mention the common sense.

"So we're all agreed?" asked Regina.

"Should we bring Nozomi with us?"

"I don't see why not. I mean she has to deal with the same nonsense Ciel did, and you know she'll never let us live it down that we got to see our parents before the Queen took over and she didn't."

Minds made up, they went to speak to the Queen and Setsuna about getting permission to borrow the Time Watches so they could get some time away from royal life.

Or at the very least have some adventures that wouldn't have their mothers critiquing their performance.

* * *

Queen Usagi looked at the girls with an amused gaze.

"I suppose there's no harm in allowing the five of you to leave. The same rules apply to you as they do to Ciel and everyone else. No major changes, and no discussing future events unless there is _absolutely_ no other choice."

"So when should we make our expense accounts, background information and applications?" asked Kaori. Leave it to the smartest and most level-headed of the five to remember important things like that.

"I'm sure Ciel can come up with living accommodations...as for your expense accounts..." said Kyoya. He went into the back and pulled out five odd colored cards.

It wasn't uncommon for those who were authorized to use Time Watches to forget that currency has a tendency to change, and often. It was easier to give everyone who got a Watch a version of a credit card that wasn't actually connected to anything, but would register as 'paid' to any computer it connected to, or allow them to get cash from any ATM connected to the internet.

For all intents and purposes, they had an unlimited card. So long as they didn't draw any attention to it, or the fact most of the information that would automatically load once they first used the card was fake, no one would find out they were from the future unless they said something.

All watches were also equipped with a spell that would allow people to remember faces, but would prevent any connections from being formed to any of the people in the past. Once the girls left, their parents were likely to forget them as 'old classmates', and it would stay that way until they were born and things had already settled down. That was the easiest way to prevent paradoxes, since people have a habit of trying to regain any 'lost' memories.

The girls got packed, and put a few things in a suitcase for Ciel as well, since she had forgotten to pack in her hurry to leave. They also got a few things for Diana, since she wasn't much better.

* * *

Kyoya's first indication that some new surprises were arriving was the sudden formation of a 'maid cafe' not too far from where the host club had it's room. Considering most of the girls at the school would have great difficultly cooking without the help of the teachers (barring those coming from families known to cook), and those that did would find being a maid either demeaning or their parents would raise hell, it was pretty obvious something was up.

He was still amazed Tamaki managed to pull off the formation of a host club. Probably because he was the superintendent's son and because it did actually form useful connections for later without being too degrading.

Naturally he had to see this new cafe for himself. One look inside and he knew who had managed to get away with forming a maid cafe without causing alarms.

A pink haired girl who bore an unnaturally strong resemblance with Honey-sempai with Makoto-san's eyes spotted him instantly.

"Ah! Kyoya-jii-san! Did you come to help or just to see what it was about?"

Kyoya's mind went on a three-second standstill, before he replied "I came to see who managed to pull off a _maid_ cafe without anyone raising a fuss. I should have known more scouts from the future had come to get an education without having to deal with politics getting in the way."

The pink haired girl brightened.

"Has Ciel found out about us being here yet?"

"I would say no."

"Yay! That means there's still time for cake and a party!" said the girl brightly.

It was like Honey's natural childish personality had grafted itself onto a strawberry pink girl with Makoto's long legs and love of cooking.

(To put Ichigo into perspective, imagine a human version of Pinkie Pie only with brown eyes instead of blue, and an extensive knowledge of martial arts.)

Then Kyoya saw someone that gave him a headache.

A deep sapphire haired girl with fashionable glasses walked up, carrying an ever present clipboard and a red pen.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Exactly _how_ many of you came?"

"Everyone in the inner court and Ciel's cousin Nozomi," said the girl without hesitation. Her voice was as calm and blunt as his own.

"Once you get everything set up, I'll bring everyone over. Until then close the door, otherwise you'll just ruin the surprise," said Kyoya finally.

"I told Ichigo to lock the door, but she forgets we're in a school where people aren't used to hard work, or setting things up without delegating it to common folk," said the girl.

"Come on Kaori, it's not like we couldn't have gotten _someone_ to help!" said Ichigo.

"This is a school full of rich, lazy heirs who only keep their grades up because it's expected of them and because it gives them more pocket money each month. Unless it's Aunt Haruhi or Uncle Mori, I highly doubt any of them even _know_ how to set half of this up," said Kaori crisply.

"Not to mention Tou-san would just cause us all headaches once he finds out who we are," said a tired voice. From her appearance Kyoya guess that this was Nozomi. Clearly she was Tamaki's daughter with Haruhi.

"Should I tell Ciel you're here yet?"

"And ruin your hearing early?" said Kaori.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Point taken."

He left, and Kaori firmly locked the door. With no more interruptions it took them a few hours to set all the tables up, the place holders and the snack trays courtesy of Nozomi, Ichigo and ironically Kaori. Regina set them in a way that would provide maximum appeal to the sweets without distracting the customers from the 'maids'.

Regina had them all in formal kimono, mostly because it was the first thing she could find that wouldn't get them in trouble. At least until she got some better inspiration. Ichigo planned on loaning her a series she was hooked on called _"Kaichou wa Maid-Sama"_. The costumes from that series should be right up Regina's alley.

* * *

Kyoya waited until he got a text from Kaori, who had gotten his phone number directly from him before leaving to the past, before convincing the Host Club, the Scouts, and Nekozawa into seeing the cafe before it opened officially.

The moment Ciel saw the 'maids', she let off a high pitched squeal and ran over to her friends and cousin before talking a mile a minute.

Kyoya was glad for the forewarning, because he had been nowhere near her when she went off. He felt sorry for Kaoru, who _had_ been right next to her.

"Kyoya...why does that blue haired girl look almost identical to you?" asked Haruhi slowly.

"Ciel, perhaps you should make the introductions," said Kyoya pleasantly.

Ciel brightened up, before she went over to each girl and decided to take a page out of her uncle Tamaki's book.

"Ichigo Haninozuka, expert martial artist and cook. Her favorite things are cake, anime, cosplay and training with her dad," said Ciel, standing next to the very cheerful pinkette.

"Himeko Morinozuka, considered one of the best swordswomen and part-time Miko, she generally keeps Ichigo out of trouble. She likes collecting swords, sparring, sports and generally being a tomboy," said Ciel, standing beside the short raven haired girl who had a single hand up and said "Yo."

"Kaori Otori. She an actual doctor, despite how old she appears, and the one who comes up with the plans that make things work. She hates waking up in the morning, and can be a real dragon if you get her up too early. Her likes are math, gardening, mixing up medicine, and strangely enough poisons," said Ciel, as the sapphire girl who looked like a female Kyoya with Ami's hair coloring smiled at the Host club, sending the horrifying realization of _'Holy crap, there's two of them now!'_ in the minds of everyone BUT Kyoya.

"Regina Hitachiin, resident fashionista and the first one to spot any weakness she can find. She has major color coordination and beware her wrath if she finds you're wearing something that clashes. From what I understand she's worse than that crazy Otaku Renge. She like fashion, sewing, and music," said Ciel, next to a dark blond girl wearing chains as a belt.

"And finally, my cousin Nozomi. She's got her mom's common sense and her dad's flair for the dramatic when the mood strikes her. She's also the second best cook in the group."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya in confusion.

"Ciel...who are these girls?" he asked slowly. It was bad enough finding out his niece had come from the future and that his sister was an honest-to-kami magical girl.

"I should this it was obvious Tamaki-jii-san. We're Ciel's inner court from the future...well that and her cousin, since we couldn't leave that headache behind without having Nozomi complain about leaving her."

Nozomi might not have inherited any magical powers, but she did play a vital role in battle nonetheless.

Her job was to get any noncombatants out of the way, so they could focus on the fighting. Most people would complain about something they considered a _minor_ role, but Ciel had explained it to her in a way she could accept.

With her mother's common sense and her father's flair, she could convince civilians to get out of the area so they didn't have to worry about collateral damage. From what they heard of the Queen's old exploits, there had been a few injuries during their battles that could have been prevented had someone taken the time to evacuate the area while they kept the monsters busy. And they made sure to include her whenever they could, because she was one of them.

Tamaki stared at his future daughter...and fainted.

Honey and Mori accepted theirs with ease and it wasn't long (at least after a minor scuffle which was Haninozuka tradition) before the two were chatting about anything and everything from cakes to favorite animals and cute things.

The Hitachiin brothers were more interested in finding out which one of them was Regina's dad...and then learning she did in fact have a twin sister Emma that they left behind because she wasn't as interested in joining them. To be honest, they never did figure out which one of them was her father...and because they were twins it was highly unlikely they _would_ figure it out.

Haruhi was the most confused, then again, she had never really bought the whole 'Usagi is a magical girl, and Ciel is actually her daughter' line.

With the introduction of Nozomi, who looked a lot like her mother with Tamaki's hair and eyes, it was starting to become a little more real to her.

Kaori...she remained the same as ever, while Kyoya asked where they were planning on staying and how they were paying for the application and living fees.

Fortunately that issue was already settled. The Nekozawa clan had a slightly smaller wing for those who practiced magic. It could be unpredictable at times and it was easier for them to do so in relative peace away from the others. Most of the rooms were rarely used, and they already knew about Ciel's situation anyway.

Odds were they would allow the girls to stay with their friend/cousin, since they were already paying for their own living expenses...in a way. Though their last names had been tweaked to avoid causing confusion.

They mostly took their mother's last names, or in the case of Nozomi, her cousin's last name.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I may or may not make a spin off series about Ciel and co in the past after Ouran. Depends on how people feel about Usagi's Future Daughter and her friends.**_

* * *

Some days it didn't pay to wake up. Having to deal with the girls from Lobelia happened to be one of the things she didn't want to deal with.

Ciel woke up and knew today was going to be a _massive_ headache. Fortunately she wouldn't be alone in this, because now her friends were all here to share the misery.

Well, except perhaps Himeko. She was used to this because of her mother's other half.

On the plus side, there was another set of attendees she was eager to met.

A few students from Mugen Academy in Juban were going to be there as well. It would be interesting to meet Sailor Uranus and Neptune before they decided to properly join up with the Inner scouts. She knew they were coming because Sailor Neptune would be doing a performance on her violin.

Michiru had expected that to happen, since she did remember Ouran vividly if only because of the outrageous nature of Tamaki Suou and the Lobelia girls causing a fuss, which was why she had the girls bring back one of her old violins that she wasn't using anymore.

It was so finely tuned that her past self was sure to love it, and it wouldn't break the rules too much. She had checked with Pluto to be sure.

Ciel sighed... before brightening up when she remembered that she was scheduled to join Michiru in a duet on the piano.

Tamaki was nuts, but he was a great pianist.

* * *

"Ohayo," said Usagi yawning.

"Two of the Outer scouts will be making a visit today," said Ciel, handing Usagi some coffee.

"Really?" said Usagi, perking up.

"I'll not point them out, but this will be a good test of your ability to sense the scouts... if you do figure out which ones they are, you can give them the blessing," said Ciel.

Usagi nodded. She had been working with Umehito in order to expand her senses...she could now pick up the others eight times out of ten, which was better than nothing. She still remembered the mess with the Negaverse and almost losing them.

"Can I at least get a hint about which ones they are?" asked Usagi.

"Sailor Saturn is still sleeping. Which is the _only_ hint I'll hand out," said Ciel.

"So are you going to do the maid cafe?" asked Usagi.

"I'll be the one making sure that the Lobelia girls don't harass us because we made one," said Ciel deadpan.

Usagi's eyes were wide.

"Is Lobelia that bad?"

"More like they're extreme feminists who think men are the weaker sex. I know Aunt Rei chose it because her dad can't bother her there, but to be honest I would rather deal with Uncle Tamaki's _ideas_ than the Zuka club on a roll."

Usagi winced.

"Just wait until you meet them first hand."

* * *

Ciel was practically giddy when she saw Michiru. She almost had stars in her eyes when she finally got to shake her hand.

"I am such a huge fan of yours, Michiru-san!"

"I've heard good things about you, Nekozawa-san," said Michiru, her eyes amused.

"Ciel-chan is fine. So what song were you planning on playing today?"

They went over the song selection, Ciel waited until Haruka came in before she snapped her fingers as if remembering something important.

"I almost forgot! I was supposed to deliver this to you, Neptune-san," said Ciel casually, pulling out a case.

Michiru's brain stalled for five seconds before she slowly asked "What did you call me?"

"Neptune. As in Sailor Neptune. Your future self sent this as a good luck present considering the headaches you and Sailor Uranus are about to deal with once the next enemy shows up," said Ciel with a straight face.

"And how do you know I'm Sailor Neptune?" she asked carefully.

"Because I'm Sailor Moon's daughter from several centuries in the future. I came here to graduate without having to deal with all the idiots and my court followed me. They made sure to talk to you and Haruka-san before leaving, and your future self asked us to deliver this," said Ciel flatly.

When she opened the case, Michiru saw a note. She'd recognize her own handwriting anywhere.

 _To Michiru_

 _Enjoy the violin, it took me years to find one this well preserved enough to play, and Pluto already cleared it. Knowing Ciel she's being her usual blunt self and has managed to find you and Haruka-chan already._

 _The only warning about events to come that I'm allowed to give you and Haruka-chan is that the Soldier of Destruction isn't what you think. She isn't the Silence._

 _Michiru._

On the bottom was a picture of herself with a peace sign. Underneath the violin was a series of music spreadsheets her future self had written during her downtime that Haruka loved.

"I thought people aren't supposed to change things if they're from the future?" asked Haruka.

"Small changes are acceptable. Big ones get you booted back to your own time. A violin and some music sheets aren't going to hurt much in the long run, and a vague warning is acceptable so long as you don't give too much away," clarified Ciel. "It's still a pain to get clearance for a Time Watch though, and Pluto is normally very stingy with them."

She only got hers because A) Chibiusa had messed up her landing and was causing trouble, and B) because her main goal in the past was to graduate from high school and college without having to deal with brown nosing nobles trying to marry into the royal family or the Inner court.

She could help fight with Sailor Moon, but it had to be her mother's past self that took out the monsters they fought.

Once she graduated high school they were leaving this section of Japan and avoiding Juban like the plague. She heard Shin Tokyo had a good university and there was an odd note in the usual warnings about time travel she wanted to investigate.

* * *

 _In the maid cafe..._

Everything was going fantastic...until _they_ showed up. They had heard things about the Lobelia girls, the members of the Zuka club in particular...but they had _no_ idea that their parents had been understating how annoying they were.

Benibara in particular seemed horrified at the fact they were working in a maid cafe. And if that wasn't bad enough, they stirred up certain issues they wished had been better off left alone.

Namely the same nonsense they had to deal with back home. Just because they were nobles they couldn't forget that fact and have a bit of fun. Or in this case, because they were part of class A, they couldn't have a maid cafe. Tamaki only got away with his host club because he was the superintendent's son and because boys were expected to flirt in order to find girlfriends and later wives.

Thanks to the Zuka club, they either had to change the cafe to something more 'socially acceptable' or have their club status revoked.

Needless to say they weren't too pleased with this development.

* * *

"Eh?! Because of the Zuka club we have to change it from the cafe idea we had?" said Ciel horrified...and more than a little angry. If they had kept it going for a few months, no one would have complained. Instead the Zuka club ruined it.

"You know what this means, don't you?" said Regina annoyed.

"Plan B?" said Himeko.

"Plan B," said Kaori.

"Bwahahahaha...By the power of manga we shall concur the universe!" declared Ichigo, puffing up proudly. Nozomi lightly conked her on the head to cool her off.

Plan B, which was a joke idea they had thrown about, was to open a style salon where they put their odd talents into action. And since they had planned on cosplaying anyway for the maid cafe, they could do the same here.

"Quick! To the shopping malls!" declared Regina.

All six girls thrust their hands into the air and headed for the van Ciel had bought. It had more room than a car and no one would expect a rich girl to buy something like it.

* * *

Kyoya noticed some increased activity in the other club room, where the future girls were working. After the Zuka club came to the Host club and insulted them, he had heard a few rumors about how they had been upset about the entire concept of a 'maid cafe'...enough so that they stirred up whispers about how such a thing wasn't suited for Ouran.

"Now what...?" muttered Kyoya.

"Watch out!"

Kyoya barely avoided getting clobbered by boxes filled with shampoo and cream rinse.

"What on earth?"

"Sorry about that. The boxes were already tipping," said Himeko tiredly.

"What's going on?"

"That blasted Zuka club forced us to switch our maid cafe to plan B. Last time this sort of fuss was kicked up, we had to close down for a full month before we found a solution everyone could live with. It's easier to cut this sort of thing off at the source," explained Kaori.

"What sort of thing?" asked Kyoya.

"The 'elite aren't supposed to serve others like maids' talk. It's extremely annoying, and last time there was all this fuss about the fact the Princesses and the Inner court were serving others that we had to close just to shut them up," said Ciel with extreme annoyance.

"So what's with the beauty products...and is that a salon chair?" said Kyoya confused.

"We have hobbies that can be productive. We normally just use them on each other. Fortunately the principal agreed to let us change a few things around and use our other skills so long as we get a signed waiver from our clients. Apparently he was relieved we didn't mind changing the nature of the club to avoid any uproar," explained Himeko tiredly.

Regina was a noted fashion expert. She could give a girl a new lease on life by changing their clothes in ten minutes or less.

Himeko and Nozomi, oddly enough, were licensed beauticians. They could cut and style a hair so perfectly that it would give a girl confidence without fail.

Ichigo was an aromatherapist. Ironically her perfect nose which she normally used in cooking also doubled as her weapon to detect the perfect fragrance to calm nerves and boost energy levels.

Kaori, with her exacting detail, was their make-up artist. She also kept the books balanced.

And to top it all off, Ciel was the greeter, and the one who generally acted as the 'face' of the group.

Well...Ciel and Diana were anyway. Diana was so cute it was hard not to be charmed by her.

"..."

"Think we could rope some of the Host Club into helping us set up this time? I promise free cakes for all!" said Ichigo.

"Are you going to spite the Zuka club when they come back?"

"Absolutely. Ouran gets the first make-over free, but they're banned," said Ciel with an innocent smile on her face. Kyoya pushed up his glasses with an innocently evil look on his face.

"In that case I'm sure they'd be _happy_ to help," said Kyoya.

Kyoya blackmailed them into helping...except for Haruhi. She was bribed through food...namely Ichigo's fancy tuna.

Ichigo was a master chef, and when you lived several centuries you generally found yourself with a lot of free time. So she used it to expand her culinary talents in cooking.

* * *

 _'Why did I even agree to come here again? Oh yes, now I remember...Usagi said I'd get a free make-over by professionals.'_

Rei was not looking forward to this...mainly because the Zuka club had developed and unhealthy interest in her. She had taken to writing up talismans geared towards repelling nutjobs in her free time. Sadly none of them seemed to work. She was starting to wonder if it were possible to transfer to Ouran to escape those three idiots.

Then she would remember _why_ she had chosen Lobelia in the first place.

Lobelia was a strictly all-girls school, one where men were not welcome. Her dad couldn't step foot on the grounds without being thrown out. And she refused to form connections that would be beneficial to his 'campaign'. She paid lip service to being his daughter, because he didn't really care about her at all.

She was starting to think she'd be better off batting for the same team...but being around the Zuka club, or to be more specific, having them follow her around in an attempt to get her to join, was keeping her from making the leap.

They were particularly annoying today. Something about a maid cafe the last time they visited the school, and the stupidity of the Host Club. Rei ignored them and their annoying attitudes, and went straight to the floor the infamous Host Club was on. At least, that had been the plan until she was hijacked by an overly cheerful Ciel Nekozawa dragging her into a salon-style cafe.

All over were girls being styled, having make-up expertly put on, their hair dyed into interesting colors, their clothing updated, or being put into a relaxing area where they ate while waiting for their turn with the stylists.

"Wha..."

"This is a Zuka club-free zone. They're banned after they raised such a stink about us having a maid cafe, even though it was our decision to make it. So we went back to our default club... the Cat Cafe!"

"Cat Cafe?"

"I'm the face of the salon and Diana is our cute little mascot, so I greet customers and keep everyone on task. I also double as the one who ups the ambiance with my music and the 'owner', despite the fact we all have an equal share in it. Since you're one of us, you get the VIP treatment~!" said Ciel, putting Rei in the shorter line. The moment she saw the Zuka club down the hall, she zipped back to where the door was, threw a sign on, and closed the doors before locking it.

This was one club they weren't going to bother twice. And the sign made it clear they weren't welcome one bit.

"What was that about?" asked Haruhi, who had come by for some free food and to get an upgraded 'tomboy' clothing.

"Last time they showed up, we had to switch our maid cafe to our secondary idea. I am not having them show up and making a nuisance of themselves twice," said Ciel flatly.

"Ciel-tan, why don't you play some music to lighten the mood back?" asked Ichigo.

Ciel went to where the grand piano was and began to play. Nozomi would have joined her, if she weren't currently styling another girl's hair at the moment.

Rei had to admit, once she was done with the cutting, the primping, the make up and the wardrobe change...that she liked it. A lot.

Hard to believe her future daughter would become a beautician.


End file.
